I Thought I Knew You
by Ari Maxwell00909
Summary: AlbelxFayt shounen ai. AU. Fayt's the new kid in school, and Albel decides to make his life terrible. Jealousy comes around when Sophia and Riku show up. Lots of denial, and humor. The ends a little sad...
1. The Wicked One

**Title:** I Thought I Knew You

**Author:** Ari!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Ocean or Ororon. If I did, there'd be a TON more boy/boy scenes in both…Please don't sue me! I am penniless! Suing me _may_ get you a nickel. Is a nickel really that important? I think not.

**Warnings**: OOCnes, AU, Shounen Ai-ness, Bad plot lines, Stuff animal abuse…

**Notes:** I'm only posting this cause my good friend Red Crow wont shut up till I do. I really had absolutely NO intention of ever posting this. I have NO idea where its going, and NO idea if I'll finish it. I warn you now.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

**Chapter 1**  
The Wicked One

"Fayt! You ass wipe! Hurry up!" the girl with long, wavy, and odd blue hair screamed up the stairs. She wasn't sure which room she was screaming to, they'd just moved in after all, so she yelled as loudly as she could. "We're going to be late! If you make me late on the first day, trust me, you wont live to see the second!" she heard pounding and a loud thump as her brother ran around upstairs, the thump was most likely him falling on his ass. She watched him skid around the corner, blue hair messy and everywhere, as he all but fell down the insanely steep, and dangerous steps.

"My God, Maria! You didn't have to wait for me! You could've just left!" Maria grinned and began to circle her brother, inspecting him for the day. He had to look good on the first day, after all! A gray tank top, blue jeans, and messy disheveled blue hair, with a gray and blue backpack slung over his right shoulder. She wasn't sure why, but he was wearing his reading glasses too, maybe so he wouldn't forget them? Well whatever, the casual outfit looked good on his rather thin body. Really good, actually. If he weren't her brother, she'd date him. Maria watched him storm passed her and into the bathroom, coming out a moment later, hair neatly brushed.

'_That just won't do…'_ she marched up and ran her fingers through the locks, shaking them a little as she went, successfully messing his hair up again.

"Hey!" he yelled in protest. His hand went up to try and smooth them back out. Maria shook her head and pointed at him.

"Leave it." She ordered. "It looks good, and it off sets your green eyes nicely." She watched Fayt shuffle back and forth nervously, wanting to protest, but a stern look from his sister made him wisely shut up.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

"Wow…It's so big!" Maria's eyes were wide as she took in the campus. It was top of the line, and one of the best schools around, Elicoor 2. The original Elicoor had been destroyed in an earthquake, so the rumor was that when they rebuilt it, the rebuilt it 100 times better than the old one. The place had everything, dorms, gardens, a pool, tennis courts, soccer fields, football fields, volleyball nets, tracks, fountains, even a small café was built on the grounds for students to eat lunch.

"Maria! Hello!" Fayt waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. It worked, but only after he snapped his fingers a couple times.

"Uh! Uh…Wha?" she blinked rapidly, a blush spreading across her face as she realized she had been spacing.

"Maria, are you sure you want to live in the dorms?" she may not have been his full sister, but he still cared for her a lot. When she announced that she wanted to live in the dorms, their parents had been shocked, but accepting. Fayt, on the other hand, was insanely worried about her. They may have been close in age, but she was smaller than him, and she liked picking fights.

"Fayt…of course I-"

"Shut the hell up, you blond ape!" Fayt and Maria turned to see who had yelled out like that. Their eyes fell on a small group of four, standing off to the side by a couple of trees a few yards away.

"Hey, sister!" the blond yelled back. "I don't have to do anything I don't feel like doing." He was muscular, wearing a tight blackish green tank top and matching, baggy pants. Standing a little behind him was a woman with short red hair. She wore an overall dress with low cut armholes, a brown undershirt kept anything important from being seen through them. The skirt part was short, really short, but she compensated by wearing thigh high socks. An odd scarf was twisted around her neck, the ends almost reaching to the ground.

"What a weird outfit…" Maria mumbled. "I wonder what the scarf's for…" Fayt agreed with her, but his eyes were locked on the other pair, mainly the man who'd called the other a 'Blond Ape.'

The most noticeable thing about him was his hair. Most of it was shaggy and about ear length, almost all raven black except the tips and under hair, which was golden blond. In the back, he had two long rat-tails wrapped neatly in cloth, reaching almost to the ground. The ends of them where also blond in color. It really didn't faze Fayt, whose hair was naturally blue… His clothes were plain, almost normal; black jeans, and a dark purple tank top. His face was graced with a wicked grin as he stared down the blond.

The other guy stood off to the side, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He also had shaggy red-brown hair and a black streak under his left eye. When he focused more, Fayt noticed they were three beauty marks in a neat row, each one smaller than the next. Black dress pants, with a long sleeve black shirt made him look very thin and long. His eyes were closed, he looked like he was sleeping, but Fayt figured he wasn't.

The red head noticed them, and in turn, everyone else noticed them when her gaze fell on Fayt and his sister. Well, everyone except the guy smoking. His eyes stayed closed. Fayt shifted uncomfortably on his feet as all their eyes fell on them.

'_Great,'_ he thought _'First day and I'm already standing out.'_ He glanced over at Maria. The girl wore a face of stone; she expected a fight. The creepy guy with rat-tails began to slowly make his way toward them, his smirk growing even bigger, if that was possible. It startled Fayt, the guy's eyes were the color of vermilion: blood red.

"So, you're new here, aren't you, maggot?" he rested his palm on his slim hip, and Fayt noticed just how skinny this man was. The blond guy and the red head hurried over to stand between them.

"Bug off." The blond scoffed; he made sure he stood directly in front of Fayt to block him from view. Rat-tail, evil eye, guy sneered.

"I'll leave, you stupid monkey, but only because I can't be late for class agin." He stormed back to where the other guy was, tapped him on the shoulder, and then made his way across the grass to the building. The blond snorted and the woman sighed in relief. Maria raised an eyebrow at her.

"You scared of him or something?" the woman's eyes went wide and her skin paled. She looked utterly shocked.

"Of course! That's Albel!"

"Albel?" Fayt mumbled thoughtfully, his eyes watched the tiny figures disappear into the building. The blond laughed and slapped Fayt on the back.

"Albel, The Wicked and his lackey, Ororon, The Demon King. Don't mess with them newbies, they'll kick your ass so hard, it'll come out your eyes." Maria snorted and crossed her arms, unimpressed.

"I'm not scared of him. He's thinner than a twig!"

"And stronger than a God." The red head mumbled.

Fayt shook his head in disbelief. "I think he's cool."

The blond man's mouth dropped open in shock. "No way, kid. You stay away from him. They're nicknamed like that for a reason." A bell rang in the distance and Maria hurried off without even a goodbye.

"See ya around, kid." The blond held up a hand to wave. "By the way, I'm Cliff Fittir, a junior."

The red head bowed low. "I'm Nel Zelpher, a sophomore." And they both walked off towards the building.

"See ya later, kid!" Cliff yelled over his shoulder as a final farewell.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Lunch found Fayt lounging in a tree near campus, a piece of French bread hanging out of his mouth. He hadn't seen Maria at all that day, nor had he seen Cliff or Nel, not that they were friends or anything. Though, on the flip side, he hadn't seen Albel or Ororon either. The Gods must be happy with him.

Fayt had almost dozed off in the afternoon sun when a tiny rock hit him in the leg. The bread dropped from his mouth, falling to the ground as he glared down at the person who'd so rudely interrupted his nap.

"Hey, kid," Cliff called up. "You're going to fall if you sleep up there." For some reason, Fayt saw his eyes filled with mirth, as if the thought of him falling was amusing. Nel came up behind him a moment later, her gaze following Cliff's to spot Fayt in the tree.

"May Apris protect you, Fayt!" she yelled up, praying for him. Fayt frowned, he didn't want her praying for him, and it wasn't that high up. He glanced down and sighed. Okay, to most people, it probably seemed high, but to him, he could jump from here easily. And he did. Nel shrieked and Cliff swore. When Fayt landed lightly on the ground, Cliff looked ready to smack him, but the blond forgot about that when he remembered why he had sought out the boy in the first place.

"Hey, Fayt! You side up with Albel or something?" Cliff stared him down, promising pain and hatred if he said yes. Fayt, on the other hand, was completely confused.

"No. I haven't even seen him since this morning." Cliff eyed him carefully and Nel kept her face expressionless. "You two have to believe me." Fayt implored.

"Yeah, yeah, I believe you. It's just, he's going around saying that you're his or something like that." Fayt paled and his stomach churned a little. Cliff must have noticed, because he rested a large hand on his shoulder and told him not to worry about it, but he wasn't scared or anything, it was just the thought of being _owned, _and by Albel, that made his stomach flip.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

As it turned out, the God's weren't completely happy with Fayt that day, because Albel turned up in his physics class. Luckily, it was the last class of the day, so he wasn't too worried. Fayt glanced over at The Wicked One; Albel seemed to be sleeping as the teacher, Mr. Lasabard, lectured and the funny thing was, Mr. Lasabard didn't seem to mind at all, and Fayt couldn't understand why. Every other student with his or her head down was scolded. Were even the teachers afraid of Albel, The Wicked?

"Albel? Could you come up and solve the problem?" Mr. Lasabard did little more than glance at him. The Wicked Once snorted, his head never leaving the desk and his eyes never opening.

"No." he coldly replied. Mr. Lasabard sighed, and tapped his pencil on the desk, waiting patiently.

"Is there anyone else who'd like to try?" not a single person raised their hands, and the teacher frowned. Finally, Fayt raised his hand, and Mr. Lasabard nodded. "Awesome! A victim!" and he jumped up to write the problem on the green black board.

Fayt began writing down the formula and working it out on the board. His hands were a little shaky from nerves, and his messy scrawl looked even worse than it normally did.

The boy turned to wait and see if he'd done it properly. Mr. Lasabard stared at him for a moment, not saying anything. Fayt began to worry, and he could feel his face getting warm. Finally, the teacher nodded and the boy let out a breath of relief. As he walked back to his desk, he glanced over to where Albel was sitting and almost tripped. One of Albel's eyes was cracked open and staring at him, watching him sit back down. Fayt almost swore The Wicked One was smiling.

Half way through class the teacher allowed them a little free time to 'rejuvenate' as he called it. Fayt watched as students jumped up to stretched, most hurrying around the room to talk to friends. A girl leaned out the window to yell to someone down below and a couple boys were throwing paper bits at people. Fayt, on the other hand, just wanted to sleep. Math made him tired. His rested on the cold desk, and he just sat there, not moving an inch. Someone dropped into the seat in front of him, but he ignored them, they weren't his friends.

Fayt chuckled to himself. With that attitude, he wouldn't ever make friends. Not that he really needed them. His parents moved a lot, who knew when he'd be transferring out again. Unless…he could stay in the dorms like his sister, that way, if they moved, he wouldn't have to transfer. A cold hand landed on his head, startling him from his thoughts.

"Hey, maggot. Your skills in physics are…decent." Fayt glanced up to see Albel grinning like crazy at him. The man had his head resting in his palm and his red eyes sparkled with promised pain and suffering.

"Uh…thank you." Fayt was a little unsure of how to respond to that. From the rumors he'd heard about Albel, the man wasn't one to give out compliments very easily. They both sat there, staring at each other, Fayt not sure what to do or say, and Albel enjoying Fayt's discomfort. After a few moments of silence, The Wicked One shifted from his seat to stare at Fayt straight on.

"So…do you hate me?" Fayt was considerably taken a back by that question. Supposedly, Albel The Wicked didn't give a rat's ass about anyone or anything except himself. He glanced up to see if the man was kidding, but Albel just sat there, watching him, waiting for an answer, almost daring him to not say anything, or maybe daring him _to_ say something…

'_Arg! This guy is crazy! Anyway I say could be wrong, but then, if I don't answer, that could be wrong too!'_ Finally, Fayt just gave up and took the question as it was, and tried to answer truthfully.

"Not really. Why? Should I?" Fayt caught the look of surprise that flashed across Albel's face, but it was quickly covered up with a smirk. The man leaned forward a little.

"Oh come now. I'm sure you've heard the rumors." Fayt raised an eyebrow, but at least talking was becoming more comfortable.

"Yes. So?"

"Don't they annoy you?" Albel asked seriously, eyes never leaving Fayt's face, a look of semi-confusion beginning to form.

"No. They just confuse me a little. You claim me? How? As a friend? You claim me as prey? You claim me as a rival? You claim me as a potential lover? Or possibly a potential groupie-"

"Groupie's, as you put it, tend to be lovers." He interrupted.

Fayt's eyes narrowed a little. "Ororon?" the boy asked.

Albel smirked and sat back, a chuckle coming out clear and soft. "Jealous?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Fayt's eyes narrowed and he glared at the man across from him. "Not at all. I'm straight." He replied promptly. Albel laughed softly again.

"That's what your friend Cliff said too, before I got to him." Before Fayt could comment, he continued talking. "Anyway, to answer your question, No, Ororon is as straight as any man could be."

"_Excuse me."_

Fayt and Albel both turned to glance up at the intercom, which had just sounded through the room.

"Yes?" Mr. Lasabard called out.

"_I'm sorry for interrupting, but is Fayt Leingod in class?"_

"He sure is, want me to send him down?"

"_Yes, please." _And the intercom chimed off. Fayt glanced over at the teacher, who nodded quickly.

"You heard the woman. Take your stuff, you probably wont be back any time soon." Fayt nodded and shoved all his books and papers into his bag. He stood up and gave Albel one last glance, to see if the man wanted to say anything before he left.

"See ya, maggot." Fayt glared at him and marched out the door with a quiet 'Whatever.'

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

"Thank you very much." Fayt stepped out of the office, his book bag slung over his shoulder, and the piece of paper still held tightly in his hand. The words written on it were very ornate and neat. He wasn't sure why, but the woman had given him a dorm number, even though Fayt really didn't plan on staying in the dorms. He glanced down at the paper and found himself wondering if Cliff, Nel, Albel, or even Ororon stayed in the dorms.

'F2 - R2013 - F. Leingod - Dlb'

Translation: Floor 2, Room 2013, Fayt Leingod, Double.

_'Oh well,' _he thought silently. _'It wouldn't hurt to look.'_

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

The room was nicer than he'd expected. Most dorms were tiny and cramp, but these were extremely spacious. Each room was designed to fit in one large king size bed, or two doubles, a complete solid oak desk, already outfitted with a computer or laptop and other stationary. There was a large walk in closet and a couch, which was placed right in front of your very own fireplace. The décor was Victorian in nature, the predominant colors being dark brown.

The one luxury they could not afford, however, was the use of showers. Unfortunately, there was to be a public bathroom for all the occupants to share (two for each floor). Each bathroom was made up about twenty stalls, so there was no need for anyone invading any one else's privacy.

It seemed that the dorm given to Fayt was a double, meaning the beds were doubles, instead of a large king size, but the closet was bigger and there was two desks instead of one. Fayt peeked his head outside the door and glanced at the nameplate next to it. There were two spots, and the top one was filled.

"Wataru Fujii..." he mumbled. "I wonder what he's like..." Fayt closed the door with a quiet click, and made his way out of the building. He had class soon anyway, he'd think about the dorms later.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

"There he is!" Nel elbowed Cliff roughly in the side and pointed into the crowd.

"Where? I don't see him!" the blond yelled, he had his arm slung around the waist of another woman with orange blond hair and green eyes dressed in khaki.

"Right there! FAYT!" she yelled suddenly, waving a hand high in the air. He spotted them and waved, holding up a finger to make them wait a moment. Nel smiled and nodded, watching him turn to finish up whatever conversation he was having to the person next to him. Her mouth dropped down when she saw Albel walk away, an irritated scowl marred his face. "Cliff! Mirage!" she hissed. "Why was Fayt with Albel?" both of them gave a shrug. Mirage didn't even know Fayt yet, and though she knew Albel, it wasn't her right to judge others. She was pretty sure that Albel had his reasons for being a wicked bastard.

"Hey everyone." he smiled and went to stand with them. "I was wondering, do any of you stay in the dorms?" Nel, Cliff, and Mirage glanced at each other in wonder. Why in the world would that question come up?

"Uh...yeah, we all do." Cliff replied. "Mirage and Nel live too far away, and I just don't like my house. Why?" Fayt shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know, I was just thinking about staying there too. My sister is after all. By the way, have either of you seen Maria today? I can't find her anywhere." All of them shook their heads and Fayt felt a little disappointed. Oh well, he'd go find her room later. Fayt finally realized that he didn't know the woman standing with Cliff, and blushed. "Uh...sorry. I'm Fayt Leingod. A freshman." Mirage smiled and nodded.

"Mirage Kos, junior. It's nice to meet you." the woman bowed, and Cliff grinned from ear to ear.

"This here's my wench!" he announced loudly. Mirage glared at him, a swift jab in the ribs made him apologize rather quickly, a sheepish look spread across his face. "Actually, she's my girlfriend, she's here studying archaeology." Fayt bowed back and smiled, yet he couldn't keep himself from thinking about what Albel had said earlier about Cliff. He glanced at Nel, who was scowling fiercely, with arms crossed.

"Nel...what's wrong?" he asked quietly, unsure why the woman was glaring at him. Nel's scowl deepened and she jabbed a finger right in his face.

"You lied to us!" she declared, much to Fayt's shock. "You said you had nothing to do with The Wicked One and The Demon King!" Fayt's eyes widened as he realized what she was talking about, and then he laughed.

"Nel, I didn't lie. We have physics together. I was called out early to get my dorm number, and I was simply asking him the assignment. I didn't have a choice, I don't know anyone else." he explained. It was a lame excuse, and a lie, but the last thing he wanted was Nel angry with him. Once you actually talked to Albel, he wasn't that bad, he just had a lot of strong, bloodthirsty opinions. Not to mention he was stubborn, hot headed, egotistical, and wouldn't listen to a word anyone else said, still, he wasn't _that _bad. Fayt glanced around, out of the three people, only Mirage smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure you didn't lie," she said, the look in her eye's made Fayt cringe. This woman was sharp, she'd seen right through him. Cliff didn't buy the story either, but if Mirage was okay with it, then he was too. After all, Mirage was never wrong.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Fayt lay on the bed in his dorm, he figured he'd stay there a while, just to see if he liked it. The bed across from his was still empty, Wataru had yet to show up and introduce himself. The boy turned his head to the side, glancing at the clock with sleepy eyes. The number 3:17am glared back at him in large red digits, and Fayt groaned. He would be dead on his feet tomorrow morning! God help him, he might have to skip a class to nap on the roof or something.

A key in the door jerked him wide-awake as he bolted upright to see who was coming in. A man, who was holding another guy in his arms, kicked the door open. Said guy in arms was sleeping, and his ride marched in and gently set him on the bed. The man clicked on a side light, and the sudden burst of illumination made Fayt's eyes sting, after a moment, the light spots disappeared and he could get a good look at who had come in so rudely at 3 am.

The sleeping boy was tucked under the covers, so the only thing Fayt could really pick out was his brown hair. The one that had carried him in had blond hair, and blue gray eyes; he too, looked beat and tired. The blond glanced at him, and nodded. In a quiet voice he introduced himself.

"You must be Wataru's new roommate." Fayt nodded silently, still a little shocked. "I'm Yuichi Kazuki, Wataru's boyfriend. Sorry for waking you." he turned, clicked off the light, and left, locking the door behind him. Everything was exactly like it was before, except now there was the quiet noise of breathing off to Fayt's left.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

End Notes:

Yeah, This was my first chapter fic ever, and it's currently finished, with a sequel in progress. Even though most of these chapters have been gone over at least a few times, there are still tons of punctuation mistakes that I've taken to editing out.

So, this story is under editing, but for those of you who have already read the story, don't worry, nothing important changes at all. You DO NOT need to read it again. I've only changed spelling, grammar, and other errors.

And thank you to everyone who reviewed this fic and all my others! It means so much to me! I love you all soooo much! (Hands out cookies)

Is it just me, or didn't Mirage look like some woman who would be into archeology? Well, she did for me….

And I thought I should mention, since I just noticed it, that freshman and sophomores don't have their own bathrooms, but juniors and seniors do. So when you hear about Albel's bathroom, don't be confused.


	2. Bad Hair Day?

**Warnings**: Nel is **VERY** OOC in this chapter. But its okay, I would be like that too in this situation…Also, Albel fans may kill me near the end. Albel doesn't appear in this chapter much, and when he does, I brutally mutilate him! But fear not! I love Albel with all my heart, and would never harm him too badly!

Albel: (sob) "She's lying…I can't believe what she did to me! Someone sav-"

(Albel had to be removed because of an emotional break down that was **VERY OOC** for him.)

There is a lot of innocent FaytxSophia in this…kinda creepy…but don't worry! Look at the summary! This is an AlbelxFayt! Don't worry! It's just going to be a FaytxSophia for a while, because I decided to make Fayt pig headed and in denial.

**Notes**: Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! I really, really appreciate it. I hope you'll all help me out with future stories and the sequel…I run out of ideas and inspiration quickly.

I'm so happy people recognized and liked the cameo's from 'Only The Ring Finger Knows' written by Satoru Kanagi and Hotaru Odagiri. That made me so happy! Please keep reading, and I'll keep writing, or at least trying…our surprise guest will be disclaimered at the end.

…**_blah, blah, blah… _**is lyrics

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

**Chapter 2**  
Bad Hair Day

Class had ended, and Fayt found himself sitting in his room, exhausted from a day of hard studying. The teachers were determined to work them to death in order to prepare them for an upcoming exam, and Fayt did everything in his power to keep up. Failing would NOT help in the long run. His main goal, like all students, was to finish school and get out as soon as possible. You were to study as much as possible, and sleep as little as was healthy, that's why, at this present moment; Fayt was sitting at his computer playing Twinkle Bell Soft, a Japanese UNO game. (1.)

He let out a weary sigh and lifted a heavy hand to run his fingers through his newly dyed, pink, hair. Yes. Pink. A week ago, a very tired, and half asleep Fayt had given Albel The Wicked the wrong assignment, causing the man to receive a zero on a rather large graded piece of work. Fayt could now truthfully give out the advice 'Don't anger The Wicked One.' Pink dye in shampoo was an old prank, but it was still effective and embarrassing. Fayt already had his revenge planned though, so you don't worry about him.

The boy slammed the laptop shut as he lost yet _another_ game to the cute anime girls he was playing against. Just as the laptop closed, a knock on his door shattered Fayt's train of thought.

Jumping up, the boy kicked his chair back under the desk and yanked open the door. Nel stared back at him, a smile on her face and a handful of tickets in her hand. Her smile vanished and turned into pure shock at the sight of Fayt.

"Wha…You…YOU LOOK LIKE COTTON CANDY!"

Fayt promptly shut the door and slid the chain in place. Nel started banging against it, yelling for him to open up again. Menial little apologizes filtered through the wood along with loud yells of 'Open the damn door', and Fayt finally gave in, but only because she would get them in trouble.

"Aw...come on, Fayt. I'm sorry." she clasped her hands together and bowed a little, trying to get the ugly glare off his face.

"Yeah, Yeah. What do you want? I'm really tired and stressed right now, Nel." The sophomore stood up and held up the tickets in triumph, a huge grin on her face.

"I, with my superb and total brilliantness, have secured 4 tickets to Nittle Grasper's concert tomorrow night!"

Fayt raised a smooth, yet still blue, eyebrow.

"So? Who's Nittle Grasper?"

"Oh my god, Fayt! Did you live under a rock or something? Nittle Grasper is only the BEST rock band around. And Ryuichi is so hot!" Fayt watched in amazement as Nel let out the most girlish squeal he had ever heard. It all seemed so…_not_ like Nel. Were all women this crazy?

"Okay, but what do you need me for?"

"I have a friend who's coming too, and she needs a date." Fayt wasn't sure this was such a good idea, but maybe a little relaxation would do him some good. It was Saturday after all, he could use the break, and afterwards, he could get his revenge on The Wicked One…

"Yeah, I guess I could come with." He agreed. Nel smiled animatedly, and Fayt began to wonder if she was feverish. "Nel, please, calm yourself…you're scaring me." He began to wonder if someone had drugged the normally levelheaded sophomore. She eventually left, after they talked a little and Nel explained who Nittle Grasper was. She played a sample of their music, and Fayt admitted they weren't bad. Their music was upbeat and fun.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Fayt woke up to a loud crash as Wataru tripped over a chair. A glance at his clock told him it was 4 am, and Fayt was getting a little irritated at his roommate always coming back so late. A quick apology from Wataru as he dropped into bed was the last thing Fayt remembered as exhaustion kicked in again, rearing it's ugly head.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

The concert hall was so packed and filled with screaming fans, most of which were girls, that Fayt found it hard to even breathe. The opening act was belting out loud, punkish music, and he started wondering if this was such a good idea. Glancing down at the girl hanging on his arm, Fayt tried to keep her near him in the over crowed room. He had to admit; she was cute…with pretty brown hair and a cute blue skirt. The thigh high, paw print, socks were a little odd, but it wasn't that big of a deal. And she was nice, that was always a perk.

"Fayt…do you think we'll get separated?" she asked him, raising her voice so he could hear over the roar. She clung to his arm tighter as he tried to weave around people and find their seats.

"Just stay close to me, Sophia. I wont let you get lost." Fayt watched her smile up at him, and decided that tonight might not be so bad after all. Sophia suddenly stopped and pointed, yelling at Fayt that she could see Nel and her date, Dios, a friendly book wormish guy with long, black, hair and a nice smile.

"There you two are! I was wondering what happened to you! The concerts going to start soon!" Nel yelled at them. Both Fayt and Sophia smiled sheepishly but said nothing. The lights suddenly dimmed and bright rainbow colored spotlights flooded the hall. Girls jumped up and down screaming even louder than Fayt thought possible. The band hadn't even come out yet, and the crowd was already hyperventilating. Fayt glanced over to see Nel and Sophia jumping and yelling also. Nel was a little louder and more into it than her friend, but Sophia was holding her own. Fayt couldn't only sigh to himself,

'_Ugh…fangirls…'_

People finally ran out onto the stage. A blond man and a purple haired girl took their places at the keyboards already set up, and a third man with long brown hair dressed in a frilly white shirt took the front at the mike. Frequent screams of 'Ryuichi-Sama! I love you!' and 'Marry me, Tohma-chan!' filled the hall. Fayt noticed even the guys screaming and loud calls of 'Piko Piko Norkio! Sleep with me! Just one night! I'll pay you!' was sometimes heard above the female screams.

Fayt wondered what person had spiked the world's drinks at first, but then the band started and he began to get into it. Fayt found himself standing and screaming too. He wasn't yelling anything really coherent, but he was still yelling. The music, the lights, and the crowd just created a compelling atmosphere, and Fayt found himself suck right in along with the fangirls.

**_Shikai wo nukedashita PANORAMA no DIMENSION_**  
**_Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru_**

**_The field of view excels the dimension of panorama_**  
**_A perfect mimesis that can only tremble_**

Fayt really started liking the music. It was fast, with an excellent beat, and soon he was jumping along with his friends, even though a small, very tiny part of his brain still told him it was crazy and he was acting like a moron.

The flashing lights were starting to irritate his eyes, but instead of leaving like he normally would have, he simply closed them and continued jumping up and down. Nel began screaming out the lyrics along with the song, and Sophia and Dios soon joined her. Half of Fayt wanted to sing too, but he didn't know the words. The other half, the half he was at the moment ignoring, told him this was childish.

**_PLEASE STOP CRYING kodoku wo katashidori_**  
**_Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru_**  
**_MAKE ME SHINING chirabaru kokoro no hahenra_**  
**_Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni_**

**_Please stop crying, imitating loneliness_**  
**_Cutting into space with entwined regret_**  
**_Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart_**  
**_A radiance that surpasses hope_**

The song began to wind down, and the four slowly stopped jumping to take a break. Fayt glanced down at Sophia, who had dropped into her chair to rest. Her face was flushed in the cheeks and she was breathing hard, but still smiling. Fayt sat down next to her to take a breather, and turned his head to look at her. Sophia's eyes were closed, but she was still humming along with the next song.

"I'm really thirsty. I think I'll get a drink. Do you want one?" he exclaimed, trying not to sound weird. She nodded, asking him for water. When Fayt found his way back, she was up and dancing again, she stopped only to take the drink and thank him.

"I'll pay you back. I promise!" she yelled. Fayt shook his head and pushed the drink into her hands.

"No. It's fine! I don't mind!"

Sophia smiled, yelled a 'Thanks!' and kissed his cheek. They both laughed and Fayt found himself blushing. The boy tried to convince himself he was just hot, and to further his story, he began bouncing to the music again.

The song ended and everyone clapped, knowing that the concert was pretty much over now. The singer, Ryuichi, cleared his throat to quite the crowd.

"Hey everyone! Glad you're all here, and it's great to see you all!" the crowd began screaming again as the beautiful man addressed them. Fayt figured every single girl here was imagining that Ryuichi was talking to her alone.

"Well guess what! We have a special guest today! My Shuichi from BAD LUCK is here to sing the last song with me! So give him a scream and show him your love!" If Fayt's eardrums weren't popped by then, they sure were now.

"Nihao! Thanks for welcoming me here!" a smaller boy with pink hair, much like his own, ran out on stage, followed by a guy with long hair and a guitar and a smaller boy with yet a third keyboard. "Ryu-chan choose the song this time, since I got to at the last concert! Don't forget to sing along!"

A quiet, yet strong beat started, followed closely by a quick change in the music. Ryuichi and Shuichi's voices blended perfectly, like they were meant to sing together. Fayt heard Sophia squeal out 'Predilection!' and she started jumping higher. This was obviously one of her favorite songs.

**_Tatoeba kimi wo kizutsuketai_**  
**_Jiorama ni tojikomete_**  
**_Tataitemita tte sakendetemo_**  
**K_ikoenai sa PREDILECTION_**

**_I want a scar to remain on you  
Shutting you in this diorama  
Passing by, I shouted and tried to lash out  
Yet nothing I heard exceeded my predilection_**

Fayt found the lyrics a little creepy, but the beat was good, and Ryuichi's voice was smooth and pleasurable. It was defiantly a predilection! (2.)

When the concert finally ended, Fayt and Dios found themselves carrying two very exhausted and sleeping girls back to the car. Both of them mumbled something untranslatable to the boys before clonking out again in the backseat. He and Dios could only chuckle quietly and shake their heads. Those girls were crazy.

The drive back was quiet, and when Dios pulled up in front of the girl's dorms, the girls grumbled and woke up to get out, their beds more preferably than the car door. Nel and Dios said their own private goodbye, and Sophia thanked Fayt for a good time. She hugged him and they kissed softly, before they both turned bright red and parted. Sophia turned to see a smirking Nel watching them. She glared and they raced into the dorms, Sophia trying her hardest to catch up with a laughing Nel.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Fayt entered his room quietly, it was late and he was tired. All he wanted to do was fall into his nice fluffy bed and zonk out for a year, but he wouldn't allow himself that luxury just yet. He still had a mission to do, and now was the perfect time. Fayt had packed a small bag that afternoon, before he had left, and he'd been practicing for this night all week.

Fayt kicked off his shoes; glanced at the clock, made sure Wataru was sleeping, and then quietly slipped out of the room and down the hall. It was deserted, like he had hoped. Most students didn't wander the dorm hallways at 3 am, but you never knew…

Finally, Fayt found the Wicked One's door. The nameplate looked exactly like his, but with different numbers and a different name.

Fayt had to smiled. The nameplate read 'Albel Nox' with Nox scratched out and The Wicked hand written next to it. Only Albel would scratch over his last name and put his 'title' as a replacement. Fayt allowed himself a small smile of admiration, but then he quietly set his bag down and forced his mind on the job at hand. He tested the knob first, and found it locked, just like he figured it would be.

Fayt pulled a long needle and a couple bobby pins from his pocket and set to work. The blue haired boy turned pink had been practicing the lock picking on his own door all week in preparation for this. He'd practiced so much that he could probably get the lock open in his sleep. As it was, Fayt needed to be awake, and the lock clicked open after a few minutes of work.

Before he slipped into the room, Fayt pocketed his tools, and unzipped his bag, pulling out a pair of scissors and a few rubber bands. Fayt slipped quietly into the dark room and glanced around. The large bed was easy to spot and Fayt frowned.

'Bastard. He has a single.' Fayt thought venomously, it seemed Albel always got the best no matter what he did. Fortunately for Fayt, The Wicked One was making his revenge easier tonight. Albel lay on his side, his back towards Fayt and the door. His long rattails had been braided together into a single rope, but it hung beautifully off the edge of the bed, coiling a little on the floor. Fayt smiled and shoved one of the rubber bands into his pocket; it looked like he'd only need two instead of three.

He crept quietly over to the bed, making sure that he didn't make a sound. The boy carefully picked up the length of hair in one hand, and branded the scissors and rubber bands in the other. He slowly began to snip away at the hair near the nape of Albel's neck, making sure to cut far enough down so he could still tie the ends together.

The rope fell loose in his palm, and Fayt shoved the scissors into his bag. A rubber band went quickly and carefully around the left over hair so Albel's body wouldn't feel the difference and wake him up. The other went around the braid to keep it from unraveling. The hair was then put in the bag also, and Fayt quickly slipped out the door, thanking the Gods that Albel hadn't woken up at the sound of the door clicking shut behind him.

When Fayt reached his room, he closed the door and dropped to the floor. His heart was in his throat and only now did he allow himself to worry and become nervous. His ragged breathing turned into chuckles, which turned into loud, almost crazy, laughs.

Wataru's light clicked on, and the pretty boy sat up looking irritated. Fayt mumbled an apology and climbed into his bed, tucking the bag safely under his bed until tomorrow.

That night, he dreamed of saving Sophia from a dreaded, wicked dragon made of hair. It breathed fire and the only noise it could make was a radio station that was consistently playing Nittle Grasper. The Dragons eyes blinked between many flashing colors, like the spotlights, and in the end Fayt wielded a giant pair of scissors and cut the rubber band that held the hair dragon together. Yes. It was a very weird dream.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Chapter 2 is edited. I had so much fun writing this story, and it's really nice to go and re read it again, even if it's rather embarrassing. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Please keep it up! I love your comments and suggestions! I've always hated this chapter, by the way. It's random and the characters are OOC, but it was the chapter were Sophia came in, so…

Gravitation, all of its characters and music belongs to Mrs. Maki Murakami! Shining Collection belongs to Iceman, and Predilection belongs to Yamaguchi Kappei.

(1.) The game's called Tinkle Bell Soft. Its so much fun! But the computers can be really mean if you win too much. Go UNO.

(2.) Predilection means fondness, liking, preference, and sometimes weakness. Example: When you like something so much it can be used against you. My love for yaoi is a weakness…I can be bribed with yaoi…I don't know if this word is well known, I had to look it up, so I put a definition…


	3. A Furry Face

**Title: **I Thought I Knew You

**Author: **Ari

**Notes: **Uh…lots of threatening…and a little secret discovered…

**Warnings: **FaytxSophia fluff, pocket knifes, FaytxAlbel fluffy silliness…you'll see…Bad language, vomiting…

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

**Chapter 3:**  
A Furry Face

The next day found Fayt going through his classes with a nervous and jumpy feeling. Any time he heard his name or someone reached out for and touched him, he practically had a heart attack. The boy was completely expecting The Wicked One to find him and murder him. When he'd been planning and carrying out his little hair prank, it had seemed like a great idea, perfect revenge, but after thinking on it for a while Fayt had started to feel sick. Not that he was scared or anything! No, he wasn't scared…just edgy…

A large hand slammed down on his should and Fayt spun around like Hades himself had jumped him. A gurgle that could almost be called a manly squeal escaped his throat as he leapt from his seat to face the person standing behind him.

"Hey kid, what's been eating you? You've been flighty all day."

Fayt let out a tiny breath of air he'd been holding. Cliff raised an eyebrow and stared down at the younger student. Fayt had been odd all day, so the blond had been keeping an eye on him. The blue-haired freshman seemed vaguely nervous, almost like someone caught with something they knew they shouldn't even have breathed on, much less touched.

"Oh, Cliff. Sorry, I was spacing out for a moment. A little tired, you know?"

"Yeah…tired…" the bell rang over the thousands of screaming voices all trying to be heard in the schoolrooms and halls.

"Cliff, I've got Symbology class, we'll talk later." Fayt hurried off down the hall, Cliffs loud voice shouting 'Symbology! What kind of crack class is that?' rose above everyone else, but Fayt ignored it.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

The minute bell rang just as Fayt collided with an outstretched arm protruding from a doorway. The fist hit him right in the chest, forcing the air out of his lungs. He gasped and the hand yanked him into the empty room.

Fayt caught a glimpse of Ororon closing the door before he was thrown up against a cabinet. Two hands slammed down on either side of his head, and Albel leaned forward to snarl right in his face.

"Okay, maggot. What the _hell_ did you do to my hair?"

Fayt cracked a smile and stuck his chin in the air defiantly.

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" Albel hissed and grabbed handfuls of Fayt's shirt, yanking him forward only to slam him back down into the cabinet again. Fayt's head let out a sickening crack as it smashed into the glass, and pretty sparkles danced in front of his face.

"My hair, you _fucker!_ It's _gone!_ You have three seconds," Albel lifted a foot and pulled a pocket knife from his sock, it clicked open and was pressed to Fayt's throat. "To explain yourself before I slit your wimpy throat, you fool."

Fayt's eyes darted wildly from The Wicked One's face, to the blade at his throat, and to the door. _'Okay Fayt, think fast! Uh…what would Cliff do?"_

Completely opposite to how worried and jumbled his mind was, Fayt's face remained calm, no use giving Albel more to work with.

He raised a hand slightly, and then hesitated, this could potentially be very, very life threatening and possibly revolting.

"Three seconds are up, mag-" Albel wasn't able to finish his sentence because Fayt had raised his hand and began lightly brushing back the bangs that fell in front of Albel's face.

"I don't see anything wrong…" Fayt suggested with a smile. Albel remained frozen, perfectly still, he wasn't quite sure how to react and deal with this sort of thing yet. Fayt swallowed, this was so creepy! He leaned forward a little more, carefully so he didn't slit his own throat, and wove his hand through The Wicked One's black locks. He hated to admit it, but Albel had nice hair. It was probably treated with expensive shampoo or something. Fayt resisted rolling his eyes. How girly was that?

Fayt moved a little more, raising the other hand slowly to rest it on Albel's arm, he slowly began to pushed the knife away from his throat, carefully making sure to keep the violent man focused on his other hand, now slightly massaging his scalp.

"Am I interrupting?"

Fayt froze, and both of them turned to stare at the door. Ororon stood there with a rather amused look on his face, and both Fayt and Albel realized how odd they must have looked. Albel pinning Fayt to a wall, half-heartedly pressing a pocketknife to the other boy's throat, while said boy leaned in close and ran fingers through his hair with a complacent smile on his face.

Albel snapped out of his daze suddenly and shoved Fayt back into the glass for a third time.

"Fag." He spat and stomped out, knife slipping right back into his sock. Fayt just leaned against the cabinet; it wasn't like he was going to go to class anyway.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

"He held a knife to you?" Sophia rushed over and began examining Fayt's body yet again. "You poor dear! Are you alright?"

'_Dear?' _Fayt wondered. _'When have I _ever_ been 'dear'?'_

"Do you want a massage?" Sophia's hands landed on his shoulders and Fayt found himself nodding automatically.

"Yeah…today was stressful…"

The only bad thing was, Fayt wasn't sure what was more stressing, having a sharp object held to your throat, or having Albel calling him a fag.

Over the next few days, Fayt came to the conclusion that it was neither of those things. Fayt had _surprisingly _(sniker)come down with a bought of food poisoning, which developed into phenomena. Oh happy day…

**BANG BANG**

"Fayt! Are you alright?" Cliff continued banging on the door of the bathroom stall. "You've been in there twenty minutes!"

Fayt resisted the urge to growl at the man; instead, he pushed himself up off the floor. His stomach had rebelled this morning, so he was once again sitting on the floor next to the toilette. He pushed open the door and stumbled right into Cliff. He kind of deserved what he got from Albel. Three days after his prank on Albel, the pink dye had washed out, turning out to be quick rinse dye. So Fayt was once again blue-headed, and yet Albel The Wicked remained tailless, since Fayt's prank was more…permanent…

"Whoa, Fayt!" Cliff mumbled as he righted the boy. He kept a firm grip on Fayt's shoulders so the boy wouldn't topple over right in front of him. That would be too embarrassing…

"Sorry, little dizzy today. I'm fine though…"

"Fine?" Cliff snorted and dropped his hands only to laugh as Fayt swayed back and forth again. "You can't even stand, you have a fever, and you look thinner."

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you after class…" Fayt turned and made his way towards the door, only to have the large blond grab his arm.

"Nope. Bed." Cliff stated. With a quick sweep he lifted the boy from the ground, carrying him bridal style. "Oh my love!" he joked. "I shall sweep you away to our bed now! Where we can lay together, warm in each other's arms!" Cliff was trying to joke around to distract himself from how light Fayt actually was. The blue-haired boy began to squirm as much as possible, even with his eyes starting to droop shut.

"No…don't…I'm not a…fag…" Cliff halted so suddenly he almost dropped the boy in surprise.

"Now who called you that, kid?" he demanded, but he received no answer from the sleeping Fayt. "Aw kid, you need to take better care of yourself, or at least let someone else do it…"

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

"Cause you're a fucking bastard."

"So? Why should I care?"

"Cause he's sick, and it's your fault."

"He's faking. He should be fine by now."

"He got food poisoning followed by phenomena. He's _really_ sick."

A pause, almost hesitant.

"How sick?"

"Vomiting, fever, headache, weight loss, standard symptoms." A sideways glance. "People have died from phenomena, ya know." It hadn't happened in years, but he didn't need to know that…

Another, almost angry and embarrassed pause.

"Fine, but only for a second. No more!"

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Albel stood in the doorway, a scowl perfectly in place as he entered the silent room. _'A double? What a fool…'_ he thought to himself. He moved forward into the room, walking in a defiant manor, hands on hips, stopping at the foot of the bed to glare down at its occupant. _'Well, he's cuter asleep…' _Albel concluded. _'Whoa, no… Weird thought…"_ Albel glared down at Fayt again, as if his pervy mind was Fayt's fault.

"You fool. It was only a tiny dose of a cleaner. What a baby…" the man rolled his eyes and glanced around the room. He grabbed the desk chair and yanked it over, sitting on it backwards; he grabbed the book that had been lying on its seat. "Karite, by RedCrow? He would read fantasy…tch!" Albel glanced back at Fayt one last time before opening the cover. "Worthless maggot…"

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

The first thing he did was glance around the room. He was in his dorm room, in his bed. Wataru wasn't there; actually, no one was there.

"Glad you're all so worried about me…" he grumbled, swinging his feet over the edge. The window was open and the floor was icy cold, it sent shivers down his spine as his soles hit the wood. His desk chair was pulled up next to the bed and his book lay on the seat. "Someone was here…and they were reading my book… I didn't think Cliff would like fantasy. Maybe it was Maria? Yeah…got to have been Maria."

Fayt stood and gave a final stretch to pull his tired muscles before he was up for the day. He could still make it to a couple classes if he hurried. He sure felt better after that nap…

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

And so…the feud ended. Everyone was happy and loving and friendly…they would all get together and sing campfire songs all night, help each other with homework, while waiting on each other hand and foot…

Yeah right, I wish!

Their fights reached a childish high after that. Fayt bleached Albel's clothes, Albel threw all of Fayt's furniture into the lake, personal items were shredded, boxers hung from the roof as banners, buckets rigged to fall on heads, homework stolen, computers bugged, video camera's in showers. (Fayt sings in the shower ((Torso only, pervs!)) ) Ant farm smashed in Albel's room, hands in warm water, frozen bra's stolen from girls, the list is endless…but there is one…one that was priceless…and yet a complete accident.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Fayt was once again making his way to Albel's room at around 2 a.m. in the morning. Can of neon green paint in one hand, paintbrush and baby balloon stamps in the other. Albel lay on his side again, but facing him this time, covers kicked off, silky slim arms and chest barred to the world in all its glor- '_Stop that train of thought! Naughty Fayt!'_ The teen was about to get to work, doing his worst that night, when his eye caught something he hadn't even seen before.

Twined loosely in Albel's grip was the fuzzy face of a bear. Albel The Wicked slept with a teddy bear… How in the world had Fayt missed that before?

'_His back was to me that time…'_ he remembered. The paint forgotten, Fayt slowly crept over to the bedside. When he wasn't scowling or smirking, Albel's face was very smooth, almost pretty. No wrinkles of anger or malice. He looked so little and kind sleeping, especially since he had an arm wrapped around a teddy bear!

Fayt choked back a snort as he thought about how to do this. The bear wasn't being held onto very tightly, but he still wasn't sure if Albel would wake up. So Fayt decided to be extra mean that night, to get back for the food poisoning.

After the green paint was leisurely spread around the walls, furniture, and closet, Fayt came back to the bed. A rolled up shirt would act as a substitute and it was quickly pushed into Albel's arms as the bear came out.

When he got back to his own room, Fayt began to examine the toy a little more closely. It had a tag in his ear and when opened, neat and pretty handwriting reveled it as a present.

'To my baby darling, Albel. Happy Birthday! Lov, Mommy.'

The little note was cotton candy sweet, and Fayt almost felt bad for stealing it. Almost. The bastard had poisoned him. (Even though Fayt already smashed an ant farm in Albel's room as retaliation. :p)

"It's cute," he mumbled as he held the stuffed animal out at arms length. "I guess it fits." It was white with green eyes and a little pink nose. The fur was a little dirty, but Fayt figured it was old. He gave a small shrug and flopped into bed for the night. A white teddy bear hooked beneath one arm.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Fayt received evil glares all through the next day. It wasn't a sure thing, but maybe the green paint had saved him, for a while. It was possible Albel thought he'd misplaced the bear. It was an unwritten, unspoken rule: One prank per turn, and Fayt had broken that rule. But Albel would figure it out eventually…

He and Sophia were hanging out again, this time in the library, working on a paper due the next day.

"Fayt, I wanted to ask…will you come to my party next month?" she had propped her head on her hands, her papers were pushed aside and her pen was dropped.

"Yeah sure." He agreed. "What's the occasion?" Fayt smiled as a feral blush spread across her cheeks.

"It's my birthday." She smiled.

"That's great! Of course I'll come! How old will you be?"

Another blush.

"Nineteen…" she whispered, a smile on her face. She seemed so proud.

"Of course I'll be there. What would you like?"

"Oh nothing! You don't have to get me anything." She quickly protested.

"But I want to, you're my friend."

"Oh…a friend? Really?" Fayt didn't miss the slight disappointment in her voice.

"Well…we could be more that friends…if you'd like…" Fayt refused to look at her; he could feel his cheeks burning. He set himself up for a laugh or an embarrassing excuse, but it never came.

"I'd like that…" she murmured, her cheeks flaming now too.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Chapter 3 all edited! Man, my grammar is horrible! I have sickened myself! Oh well, I hope you still enjoyed the chapter. This one was kinda…cute? I dunno…

Okay! Raise your hand if you thought Albel was gonna get kissed in the empty classroom …But NOOO! You can't rush things otherwise it's BAD! No rushing! BAD!

**R&R PLEASE!**


	4. Symbology Part 1

**Title:** I Thought I Knew You

**Author:** Ari

**Notes:** Uh…tea…unrecognized jealousy on Albel's part.

**Warnings:** FaytxSophia fluff, gallons of tea downed in seconds! Sleepy, disheveled Albel, magic tattoos.

**Disclaimer**: Thanks for once again forcing me to remind myself that I do not own Albel, much less Star Ocean. I hate you all now, and refuse to write anymore!

**NOTE TO SELF: THIS IS A YAOI FIC! I KNOW THIS…I'M WRITING IT! SO SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT ALL THIS FAYTXSOPHIA STUFF IS!**

**Other Notes:**

**Papillon:** Thank you! I was waiting for someone to ask that! Thank you for the spelling correction also. Fayt's food poisoning didn't turn into pneumonia he caught if afterwards. This happened to me once, don't really get it, but I came down food poisoning, and since my body's immune system was out of it, I caught pneumonia afterwards. At least that's what the doctor told me. It isn't likely, but I need him to be sick for a couple days. Sorry. In chapter 2, Nel was horridly OOC; I also mentioned that in the warning. Maria isn't as bad I feel, but neither really plays much of a role, so it shouldn't be a big deal. Plus, it's an AU story, so if I want Albel to dance in a pink, spandex leotard, while singing love songs to Peppita, than he will! (Even though I would never do that!)

THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! YOUR COMMENTS MAKE ME FEEL ALL SQUISHY INSIDE!

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

**Chapter 4:**

Symbology Part 1

Monday morning, the most hated day in existence. The normally loud, crowed halls could, at the moment, be seen with students sitting on the floor, fighting in vain to say awake. The noise level was considerably lower, no one had the extra energy to talk; Fayt was not an exception.

With his head lying on his arms, he could feel his body start to drift off, the voices of the teacher and students started to sounded far away, like a TV program. Fayt made sure to breath through his nose so he wouldn't drool all over the already germ infested desks. He could vaguely hear the teacher talking about their most recent test, but it was all fuzzy…so why pay attention…?

"Mr. Leingod! Would you kindly rouse yourself in my class? I'm sure you haven't heard a word I said!" the teachers pale face had turned red and splotchy as Fayt slowly raised his head to look at her. He sat up as straight as possible, face starting to blush with shame.

"You were saying…something about tests?" he tried to remember what she had been saying, but his befuddled brain wouldn't conjure the voices again. Damn brain.

"I said, anyone who scored lower than a C must do a retake." She smirked in triumph. "That means you, Mr. Leingod. Maybe you would pass if you could stay awake." The class started laughing loudly, it seemed the only way to get and keep their complete attention, was when one of them was made a fool.

"For some reason, I doubt it…" Fayt mumbled angrily, his eyes narrowed at the desk.

"What was that?" the teacher asked quickly, a little too eager to hand out punishment on a Monday morning. Yes, Fayt could tell it was going to be a long, awful day.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Albel watched in rapt fascination as Fayt was, for a third time, yelled at for sleeping. From the few words the boy had said to him that morning, he'd been out late that night. Albel reached back behind his head to rub the nap of his neck, where Fayt had childishly chopped off ten years of his life (1) as mere revenge for a little washable hair dye. The boy was insane, and he was reckless, acting before thinking. But there's a fine line between genius and insanity, and Albel felt that Fayt teetered on that very line.

The boy had pulled two remarkable stunts in the span of a day. He managed to escape his wrath/revenge for his hair, and he'd also, somehow, stolen Mr. Wiggles. Well, Albel had no proof, but who else would steal a stuffed animal from The Wicked One, and not announce it to the world?

"Come on, Fayt! You need to stay awake!" Albel glanced up to see Mr. Lasabard towering over the boy yet again. "What were you doing last night? Shagging your girlfriend?"

Albel rolled his eyes that kid didn't have a girlfriend, but when Fayt didn't answer, Albel's head snapped back around.

'_Come on, deny it… You can't have a girlfriend!'_ Albel paused his thought to wonder why he cared. _'I don't, he's just too…uh…pathetic to have a girlfriend before me.'_ Albel nodded to himself, he was too sexy and wantable to be out done by some puny freshman. He glanced across the room again. _'Puny freshman with really, really fine arm muscles…'_

Albel's eyes narrowed on Fayt as the boy blushed and stammered out an excuse. He felt his fists clench and he could feel some sort of acid rise in his throat. He wasn't sure what it was, but he squashed it down, turned away, and refused to acknowledge it.

The bell rang and Albel watched Fayt practically fly from his seat and out the door. Albel stood, much more refined than Fayt, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and followed the boy.

Albel ended up next to the football field, and he watched Fayt pull himself into a large tree and wait there. Several minutes later, a brown haired girl walked up and craned her neck back to find Fayt up the tree. Said boy dropped to the ground and embraced the girl, laying a quick kiss on her lips before pulling away. They began to talk quickly and quietly to each other, but Albel couldn't hear what was being said. All he knew was that his hands were clenched and the bile was rising in his throat again. Sharp pricks behind his eyes were giving him a headache and he had to bite his lip to keep from growling loudly at them.

Fayt and the girl turned, the blue-haired freshman slinging his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer as they walked away. When they were far enough off, Albel stood and slammed his clenched fist into the tree next to him. Wood splinters flew in every direction and his knuckles split open, but he ignored it.

He didn't know why, but it just made him so angry. It was…disgusting!

Fayt was so much better than that air headed girl. Not to mention Fayt wasn't allowed to date! Albel himself had claimed the boy the very first day he arrived here.

He paused to take a breath, then spun on his heels and began to walk back towards the school in the opposite direction.

"Keh! Why should I care?"

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

"Today we're starting a new project! I've split you into pairs, according to how I've seen you act in class." A collective groan was heard throughout the classroom. "Now don't be like that class! It'll be fun!" not a single person believed a word he said. The teacher sent the class a…look, because it wasn't a scowl, teachers couldn't scowl at students. A girl in the far back snorted and turned away from the teacher, her waist length black hair swooshed dramatically to the side.

"Just tell us what this 'fun' project is so we can leave…" the teacher smiled in a rather evil kind of way.

"Thank you for asking, Rei. There is a good deal of new freshman in the class, so I've come up with a quick, 'Get To Know Your Partner' project. You have this week and weekend to learn what you can about said partner, then you will give a report on what you learned."

"What if we don't want our privet lives spewn out in front of the class?" Rei snapped, her purple eyes narrowing at the teacher. She was in a bad mood, PMSing sucked…

"You will be allowed to have a say in what is said and what is not, of course."

"How does this relate to Symbology?" Rei glanced at her nails in a rather bored way, proving just how stupid she found this. Mr. Lasabard smiled again, a weird twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh…I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now," he shuffled some papers around. "All pairings are same gender, allowing for over night examinations. Any deaths are not my fault…" his eyes glanced towards Albel, who simply ignored the ignorant man. "Pairs are posted in the back. Have a nice day." The bell rang, sending a teeth-grinding screech throughout the building.

Albel glanced at the posted sheet, and scowled with delight. He figured he'd try and make the best out of a bad situation. Fayt however, had to stop and process what he saw.

"Mr. Lasabard, are these pairings final?"

"Wha…? Oh, yes. Yes, they are." Fayt hesitated for a moment, trying to find a way to voice his opinion without getting himself into trouble. A glance at the paper again confirmed that it wasn't an illusion.

"Then, why am I paired with Albel? You…are aware of our…fights?" Mr. Lasabard glanced up from his paper shuffling to glance at Fayt. He shrugged nonchalantly and went quickly back to his work. He was a teacher; teachers didn't need to keep eye contact. They were above that.

"You're the only person he speaks to. I've even heard you two in a rather normal discussion that didn't involve him killing you or someone else." Mr. Lasabard paused, trying to think of how to word what he would say next without being fired. "I couldn't pair him with any other student. Their life would be in danger! We cant have that!" Mr. Lasabard made a waving motion with his hands. "Now off with you, you're taking up valuable work time." Fayt turned and left, grumbles of how little his life meant dripping from his lips, but Mr. Lasabard ignored it. It was only silly teen anguish, after all.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

"Leingod? Well, it could've been worse…" Albel told himself. "It could've been that self centered Rei chick…ugh…" he shivered a little. The amount of make up that girl wore sent off more toxic fumes than a forgotten, unlit, gas fireplace. Not to mention the hair products. Wasn't one bottle of hairspray a day enough? Obviously not! Albel would never understand women.

'_That's why you're still single.'_ His mind informed him politely.

'Shove it. I've never listened to you before, why start now?'

'_Well, you're holding a conversation with me after all.'_

'You **are** me! What's the difference and what's your point?'

'_That I'm always right.'_

'No, I'm always right.'

'_But I **am** you. It's the same thing."_

'No. You're stupid; I'm not. I'm done listening to you.'

'_You're stupid?'_

'No, you!'

'_You?'_

'You, fool!' Albel paused. 'Why am I talking to myself?'

'_I don't know, seems pretty stupid to me…'_

Albel's head hit the desk rather loudly, and he smirked as his forehead started to burn a little. Masochist? Maybe…but who cared? He needed his mind to focus on the important things; like Mr. Wiggles. And Fayt.

Always Fayt. Never let Fayt get ahead. Never let Fayt win! Never let Fayt-

Two sharp knocks on his door jerked Albel back to reality, and he glared at the bothersome barrier of wood. He liked his little daydream, where Fayt never won… Albel stood and almost pouted as he made his way to the door. Almost, make no mistake; because The Wicked One could never actually pout…He flung open the door to see his daydream standing before him, a light frown on his face and shifting nervously back and forth.

"I'm coming over tomorrow morning. We'll get this damn thing done as soon as possible and as quickly as possible. Thanks. Bye." Fayt spun around and stomped back down the hall.

"Wait! Mornings are not good! Ugh…" Albel's head dropped and he resigned himself to the doom that awaited him tomorrow morning. 'Must make A LOT of coffee. Or tea. Yes, tea has lots of caffeine…' and Albel the Wicked closed his door with a soft click and a chuckle at himself. He really needed some friends. This talking to himself thing wasn't cool.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

He was having a pleasant dream. He really couldn't tell what was going on, but he was all warm and wrapped in something soft and fluffy. His brain had given him a serene fog to stay in, and he was blissfully unaware, cozy in his perfection. Except…there was that…that…annoying thingy in the very back of his mind. You know the place, where the cobwebs forever reside because you NEVER use that part? Yeah, you know that place…

Albel blink a couple times, his mind drifting out of the warm, happy, fuzzy place he had just been moments ago, eager to escape the annoying thingy…though…he could still hear it! He swung his feet off the bed and rubbed at heavy, itchy eyes. 'Ugh! Mornings suck!'

Albel was trying to force his mind to process properly like it did when he was appropriately awake, mainly because he finally recognized that the 'annoying thingy' was knocking at his door.

He yanked it open, almost letting it slam against the wall, but manage to catch it and still look absolutely cool and suave at the same time. Albel the Wicked did not fumble!

'_Ha! I defy you door!'_ he thought for a moment, and then turn to face the rude person who'd dragged him from the warm fuzzy place in his dreams. Albel probably knew the person, why else would they be at his door on an evil Tuesday morning? And they didn't even have class that day! How…evil! He wanted to voice that opinion, really, he did, but morning weren't his best time, and he still couldn't make a connection between the face and a name.

Albel made sure to put on his ever-placed scowl, but he wasn't so sure how it looked in his foggy sleepiness.

The person was a boy; Albel could see that, with blue hair. Weird. Big green eyes stared at him in utter shock and Albel wondered if the person had knocked on the wrong door. If so, he would die for needlessly waking him up.

But this person wasn't moving, so Albel glanced behind himself into his room to see if there was something wrong. Then he noticed his lack of clothing. Albel noticed the boy was blushing and sighed, some people were so stupid, and this boy probably slept nude sometimes too! Albel wanted to yell that very thought at him, but there was that morning thing…

'_I'm sorry. Are you embarrassed by my gorgeous and naked body?'_ he wanted to say, but it was morning, so all that came out was a mumbled 'Sorry,' with a gesture at his lack of clothing. The rude awaker-person shrugged.

"No…it's hot…I mean! It's okay, it's been hot lately!" Albel simply raised an eyebrow, and choose not to look too far into that comment.

'_What brings you to my wonderful, and probably much more extravagant and spacious than yours, room?_ Of course…his problem…

"Ya want something?" Albel was utterly embarrassed.

"Well, I came about our project." Said the intruder, looking faintly baffled, "I didn't expect to see you so…so…" he didn't finish but trailed off in a laugh.

'_Look, I'm really sorry, but mornings are just awful for me! My brain isn't actually functioning at the high level it usually does. Judging you and your statements we're fairly familiar with one another, so maybe if you could inform me of your particulars we could have a more two-sided conversation over tea, which successfully wakes up my head?'_

Yeah right, like that would ever come out of his mouth at 6 am.

"Mornings…suck…you are?" Albel watched the kid blink a couple times, a creepy smirk crossing his face.

"Fayt. Your Symbology partner and worst enemy."

Fayt. Crap.

'_Following me around, are you? Stalking me? Obsessing? You want me don't you!'_

"Wha ya doin' here?" Nice, Albel. Very smooth. Complete weakness in front of the enemy.

"Symbology project! Remember?" Fayt had the decency to laugh at him again.

'_Ah, yes you did tell me! What a coincidence! _A sneer _'what the hell do you think your doing here at 6 am? We do not have class, we also have a week to do this 'project,' did you really feel the need to rouse me from my happy dream with your annoying badgering and tapping, only to be followed by you laughing at me?'_

"Right." He mumbled and stepped to the side, allowing Fayt to enter so he could close the door.

"I can come back later, when you're able to form coherent thoughts if you want…" Fayt suggested, a little scared of what an out of whack Wicked One might do.

'_You already woke me up, you fucker! You are not going anywhere until this god forsaken project is done.'_

Albel blinked and without another word, turned around and stomped back into his room. Fayt noticed a rather large tattoo on his shoulder blade of a pretty, gothic fairy, which was sleeping. He looked closer, eyes narrowing a little, and suddenly realized she was actually moving!

Snoring and drooling, and she tossed from side to side once in awhile with a scowl not unlike Albel's on her face, in fact.

"Nice tattoo." He mumbled timidly, a little scared of a magic tattoo.

"Sm'logy…reflects mood." (2.) Albel shoved a cup of water in the tiny microwave to make instant tea, only to move to the bed and jerk on the blankets till the bed was made. Fayt shifted from foot to foot nervously while Albel pulled on a rumpled pair of jeans that were lying on the ground. He watched The Wicked One run a hand through his hair and frowned at the lack of rat-tails, he felt kind of bad about that now.

Albel yanked the cup out and dropped the tea bag in the water, mixed it up and slammed it before it even cooled. He took out the wet packet and repeated the process several times.

"You're different today." Fayt mumbled while watching him with hidden amusement.

"I tried to warn you yesterday. Mornings aren't my strong point." Albel replied between gulps. The man could literally feel his brain waking up as the drink slide down his throat into his stomach.

"Yeah, mornings suck."

"Tea and coffee helps." Albel paused for a second and glanced down at the cup under his nose. Fayt choked back a snort as Albel went cross-eyed for a moment. "You want a cup?" he demanded. Fayt nodded and they sat for a while quietly sipping instant tea.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

1. Line from a reviewer named Kaorustalker30!

2. Symbology is what he tried to say. Yeah, I know, weird, but possible! I'm the author and I wanted it in there! AUSymbology a little different!

**Author Ramble:** I hate this chapter. It's one of those pointless filler chapters that exist only so then next one will make sense. I'm really sorry for forcing you to read something so pointless. R&R


	5. Symbology Part 2

**Title:** I Thought I Knew You

**Author:** Ari

**Warnings:** Bad language, sexual comments, Fayt and Albel start to get along…somewhat…

**Disclaimer**: Thanks for once again forcing me to remind myself that I do not own Albel, much less Star Ocean. I hate you all now, and refuse to write anymore!

**Other Notes: **Sorry this is such a short chapter but I'm putting it out anyway as an 'I'm sorry' for the long wait before. Enjoy. And I'm fighting really, really hard against my writer's block. It's working a little bit.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

**Chapter 5:**

Symbology Part 2

Twin cups clashed into the sink as Albel haphazardly tossed them there. He than stood, leaning against the counter, with arms crossed and eyes staring blankly at the floor while Fayt sat silently back at the island, drumming his finger in a slow rhythm.

A heavy, uncomfortable feeling settled across the large dorm as the men just stood there without a word. If anyone walked into that room, the dense air would have felt like a physical hand pushing down on the unsuspecting person.

The two men took to starting at each other, judging each other, watching each other. Fayt's face flushed as he suddenly caught himself staring at The Wicked One's chest, he stood quickly and Albel smirked at his embarrassment. The Wicked One found himself wondering if the younger one owned any other clothes than those that he wore everyday.

Fayt was once again dressed in straight cut, low slung, blue jeans and a sleeveless green top, he had a dark blue baseball cap on, which was different, but Albel found he didn't like it. Albel liked looking at Fayt's hair.

"Where do you want to do this?" Fayt demanded, eager to leave the room. Albel shifted his weight to the other leg and slowly tapped on his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, we could go outside, a classroom, here on the counter, here on the couch, here on my wonderful bed," Albel happily watched as Fayt's eyes got wider and wider with each new place he named off. "Of course, there's always the locker room, or the shower-"

"Stop!" Fayt's voice gave a loud squeak and Albel couldn't help but laugh out loud at him. After all, it was only pay back…

"Is there a problem?" Albel gave a look of pure innocence and Fayt began to boil.

"I have no idea what _you_ are talking about, but _I_ was speaking of our project!"

"Project?" The Wicked One mumbled. "We're doing a project together? And here I thought you simply wanted me…" Fayt began to stutter and choke on his words. "Pity really, would've have been…interesting…" Albel moved over towards his bed and fell face first into the dozen pillows splayed across it.

"Absolutely not! We're going to work on this project! Then after words I have to go meet with my girlfriend to make-out and fondle her excessively to get the new, awful, images now stuck in my head out!"

"Images?" Albel was trying very hard not to smirk at the slightly flustered boy before him. "Well, never mind. Just start asking you dammed questions. You're wasting my time…" drawled Albel from his place on the bed. He was lying on his stomach, face buried in pillows.

Fayt had relocated to the couch in front of the fireplace watching the fairy on Albel's back. The little thing was stomping back and forth; kicking something only she could see in a rather irritated fashion.

"Well, tell me about your fairy."

Albel turned his head from within the pillows to watch Fayt warily. He was awake now, and remembered clearly why Fayt was in his room, talking about that project.

"Why? What's so interesting about it?"

Fayt decided telling Albel it was cute wouldn't be such a good idea. The little picture looked irritated, so Albel must be irritated, better not make it worse.

"Well…its an interesting part of you…" he replied hesitantly, wondering what answer he could give without risking Albel's wrath.

"Hrm…" Albel mumbled. "She likes showers more than baths." Fayt paused to think about that and process it. If the fairy liked showers, didn't that mean Albel liked showers? Fayt started to grin, realizing he'd just found a sneaky way to learn about The Wicked One. "And she prefers it when I wear thin shirts."

Albel watched Fayt nodded enthusiastically and start urging him to say more about Ellie, and it dawned on him that Fayt was trying to secretly learn about him. He smirked a little and played along.

"Her names Ellie, and her favorite colors are green and blue." He said, staring Fayt straight in the eye to see if he would notice. He didn't.

"I like blue." Fayt said simply and Albel couldn't help rolling his eyes. He took a quick glance at Fayt's head and let out a quiet, 'No kidding.'

"Ellie likes boys more than girls. She find girls flighty and stupid, but get along with them if she has to." He watched Fayt scribble down what he'd said, looking for a sign in the boy to show how he felt about that information. Fayt obviously didn't care one way or the other, either that or he hadn't noticed.

"Anything else?" Fayt asked impatiently, forcing a glare out of Albel.

"Yes! Will you just wait a second?" and The Wicked One paused to think. "She loves her hair." Albel sent Fayt a rather pointed glare. "She spends hours changing it around." Albel watched Fayt duck down his head in shame.

"I'm really sorry about that…I really am…"

"Keh…whatever." Albel rolled over to his side, facing Fayt on the couch. "I'm done telling you about me, it's your turn."

"Well…I like mash potatoes." Fayt told him simply and Albel stared at him, mouth hanging open in quiet shock.

"Wha…what kind of lame information is that?" he demanded. Fayt growled.

"No more lame than 'my tattoo likes thin shirts!"

"That's perfectly good information about me! Her! About her!" but it was too late, Fayt had missed the first slip, but he'd caught that one.

"You knew? Why didn't you say anything!" he snarled at the man still lying on the bed across from him.

"Why is it such a big deal, you fool? Who cares!"

"If you don't care, then why didn't you just tell me about yourself!" the yelling was beginning to get louder as the anger in both of them rose. Albel's fairy was violently shaking and strangling a faceless blue-haired person. She bashed his head into the ground every once in a while for good measure.

"Did it ever cross your mind that I don't _want_ you to know about me? Why don't you just go fuck your girlfriend some more and leave me alone!"

"Oh? Jealous?"

"Absolutely not! If you hadn't noticed, I don't like boys!" well, that was only half true, but Fayt didn't need to know that.

"Hm? Really? That's not what you said before!"

Albel's mouth snapped shut and all he did was glare. _'Oh, touché, maggot; so you did catch that little slip.' _But instead of loosing his cool, he simply smirked.

"I really don't think you know enough about me to be assuming things like that," he whispered sweetly. Fayt smirked right back and Albel almost scowled. _'Bastard! That's MY smirk…'_ he thought.

"I don't need to assume, you told me all on your own."

"Does it…bug you?" he asked, almost daring Fayt to say anything other than no. After all, he was Albel, and in this school, anything Albel did was law. If he wanted to go down on a guy, he damn well could, and no one would say a thing about it the next day.

Albel almost snorted in self-disgust. All Fayt would have to do was ask that blond ape to confirm that. Not that the stupid ape would admit it anyway. Admitting that your sworn enemy had been the best fuck of your life was a tad self shaming.

"Of course it doesn't 'bug' me, unless of course you hit on me." Fayt stared at him for a moment, trying to get his point across and failing miserably by staring at Albel's shirtless and nice looking chest. _'I have a girlfriend! I like girls! Boy's DO NOT get a reaction out of me.' _He tried to explain to himself, but Albel was lying shirtless on his bed, hair fanning out under him, and The Wicked One hadn't taken his eyes off of him yet and it really wasn't working.

"Why would I hit on you? That would be suggesting that I am attracted to you, which I am clearly not. Little boys just don't do it for me." Fayt began to cough at the bluntness Albel was portraying. He was seeing an entire different side of him. "What I really want to know is when you'll be giving me back, Mr. Wiggles."

"Can't. I gave it to Sophia as a present." Fayt smirked, hoping his joke wouldn't kill him.

"Ah ha! So you do have him! I knew it!" Albel imagined himself doing a little happy dance in his head. He stopped suddenly, his eyes darkening. "Oh yeah, that girl. I forgot about her…" he went on, completely forgetting about his stolen stuffed animal.

"Don't you dare touch her…" Fayt warned. Albel stared at him for a moment.

"You're not allowed to date her." He said. Now, Albel's word may be law to anyone who'd been here for a while, but we mustn't forget that Fayt is still relatively new.

"Oh really? And why not? Who gave _you_ the right to decide who _I_ date?" Albel had to grind his teeth to keep from screaming, The Wicked One wasn't used to being defied.

"If you remember," he hissed. "I CLAIMED YOU!" Fayt literally rocked backwards as Albel screamed at him. "If she wasn't a newbie like you, she'd have been jumped long before now for touching something _I _had already said was _mine_…" Albel wasn't really talking to Fayt anymore; he was more mumbling to himself. "I distinctly remember telling the entire school that I controlled every part of your social life…I bet that fucking ape was behind this…never forgot that we fucked…or that red-headed wench… yeah…she'd do something like this…" Albel turned to stare at him again. "Your friends fucking suck."

"I like my friends, thank you." Fayt replied tartly. "Though, it is interesting to know you and Cliff slept together."

"We were piss ass drunk and it definitely didn't mean a thing. We hate each other, if you haven't noticed."

Fayt smiled. "Yeah, I noticed."

"That's it? You don't care?"

"No, not really. What business is it of mine?"

"You're too respectable, you need to hang with me and Ororon more. Hm…maybe I'll introduce you to Duo…if anyone can party, that walking ball of idiocy can…" once again, Fayt simply sat and listened as Albel just kind of went off and started talking to himself again. "Don't touch him though, Heero would get mad…probably shoot you…we could get drunk…and party…clubbing…skip school the next day…go to the red lantern district and buy some whores…good times…" (1.)

"Albel…?"

"Ororon would probably bring his girlfriend though…stupidest girl I've ever met…I take that back, your Sophia is…total moron…I should just go completely gay…girls suck…and they suck at sucking…"

"Albel? Are you listening?"

"Ororon took me out for fish…. hate fish…fish is nasty…wine's good though…wine tastes good with fish…God likes fish…I hate Go-"

"ALBEL!" Fayt simply chucked a pillow at him, smacking The Wicked One square in the face, successfully cutting off his rant. The pillow was shoved to the side and Albel sent a glare at him cold enough to freeze water.

"What the hell was that for!" he demanded.

"You were zoning out and going on some rant about fish!" Fayt watched Albel close his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I can't believe I did that. Sorry. I sometimes just…well…zone, like you said." Fayt shrugged and gave a little grin.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it." He glanced at the clock on the microwave. "It's only 10:30, you want to…I don't know…go get something to eat?"

"What, like a date?"

"Sure…Albel…and you say you _don't_ want me?"

Albel's gaze settled on the blue-haired freshman in disbelief. Was Fayt trying to joke around with him? Naw…wasn't possible.

"I don't want you, but if you're going to take me to lunch, how am I suppose to say 'No?' especially when you're paying." Albel pushed himself off the bed and pulled on a shirt, then started slipping on shoes.

"Who said I'm paying?" Fayt demanded while standing. Albel simply laughed.

"You invited me, so it's only proper that you pay."

"Fine. But you pay next time." He grumbled and Albel smirked.

'_Next time?'_ The Wicked One wondered to himself.

Albel and Fayt stepped into the hallway and paused so The Wicked One could close the door. After they slowly made they're way down the hall to exit the dorm. Fayt glanced at Albel for a second and smiled.

"You know, you're not as bad as I thought."

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Notes: Wee! The titles starting to come into the story! Finally!

(1.) Duo and Heero! Only the **_BESTEST_** yaoi, anime couple from Gundam Wing around! I don't own them though, Bandai owns them…(waves a 1x2x1 flag)


	6. Women Are So

**Title:** I Thought I Knew You

**Author:** Ari

**Warnings:** Little tiny itty-bitty bits of yuri. (NelxClaire), OOCness (I think), um…over emotional Fayt, woman bashing, Once again, not much happens in this chapter except some friendly bonding…I'm getting there! Yaoi fangirls hold your horses!

**Disclaimer**: Zzzzzz…(snore)…Star Ocean…Zzzzzzzz…(dream)

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

**Chapter 6:**

Women are so…

Being a Tuesday with classes cancelled, the grounds around the school were packed with students. It was warm out and boys and girls could be seen sitting under trees, lounging on the old walls around the perimeter, kicking hacky-sacks, eating lunch, sleeping, and a few very exceptional students were studying.

Albel lead the two of them and made his way quickly out of the dorm building, taking the walkway heading left that passed the school. He only stopped once to talk to Ororon and two other people. Two guys, one with messy brown hair, jeans, and a green tank top, and the other in black jeans and a black zip up shirt that had been left open. A long braid of brown hair was flipped over the guy in black's shoulder, and Fayt wondered why any male would grow their hair that long. He stopped that thought the moment he remembered how long Albel's hair _used_ to be.

Fayt made sure to stay few feet back from the small group, he didn't want to intrude on whatever they were saying to each other. But he did catch a few words like clubbing and Dios, but not enough to make a full sentence.

As Albel was turning to leave, a third guy dropped down from the tree above them. His longish black hair was held up in a huge bandana that had handwriting all over it. He looked distinctly Korean to Fayt, but he _may_ have been Chinese. Albel glared at the guy and said a couple things to him before he made his way back over to Fayt.

"Albel, who were they?" Fayt moved up to walk next to The Wicked One, his curiosity overriding self-preservation. Albel simply shrugged.

"The braided one's Duo and the one in green was Heero, his boyfriend. I mentioned them before…" Fayt nodded his agreement to that statement. "The guy that dropped in on us, literally, was Ryang Jegal and his girlfriend Fanta."

"Girl? I didn't see a girl."

"You didn't see her? She was up the tree too." Albel watched Fayt shrug and turn away, trying to hide his mild embarrassment.

"Yeah, well, I didn't see the guy before he came down either, so…"

"So?"

"So…I don't know! Just 'so'!" Fayt's hands flew up in a large and over exaggerated shrug of irritation and the childish antic made Albel smile; secretly of course, Albel The Wicked didn't ever smile in public.

"FAAYT!"

Albel turned in just enough time to see Fayt face plant right into the ground, his sister sitting in shock on his back.

"Oh God! I'm sorry, Fayt." She laughed a little, yet still failed to move from her position. "Fayt, are you alright? I called you a dozen times and you didn't hear me. I was wonder-" her sentence was cut off as Albel's hand gripped her shoulder tightly and yanked her off of her brother, causing her to flail to the side.

"Thanks…" Fayt mumbled and Albel gave a curt nod because he was still trying to figure out exactly _why _he was upset at Maria.

"Are you okay?" Albel simply asked. The blue-haired teen nodded and pushed himself off the ground and began brushing off his pants.

"Fayt, why are you hanging out with…_Albel?_" she said his name like it was a foreign disease.

"We're going out." Fayt said simply, staring down at his sister. Maria's mouth dropped open and the color drained from her cheeks. Albel grinned and slung an arm around Fayt's shoulders, jerking the younger man closer to him.

"Yep! We're in loove!" a fake look of confusion plastered itself on his face at Maria's blank look of shock. "What? You're not happy for us?" Maria stayed slack jawed on the ground, and the conversation began to actually register in Fayt's brain.

"Wha…? Uh…No!" he shouted while shrugging off Albel's arm. "We're not together, we're just going out together! But not together! And we're not going out, we're only going out! I'm just taking Albel to lunch, but it's NOT a date! He said he'd pay next time, even though there won't be a next time! And-"

Albel watched in delight as Fayt hurriedly rambled on and on about how they were going out, but not 'going out.' Finally, after he had been fully amused, Albel clamped a hand over Fayt's mouth to silence him.

"I think your sister gets it, Fayt. Chill ou- Ugh! You licked me!" Albel snatched his hand back to wipe it on his pants and glared at Fayt. The blue haired boy had a wicked smirk on his face, and the tip of his pink tongue was still sticking out.

"Don't cover my mouth." He said, the grin only growing wider.

"Fayt! That was incredibly nasty! How could you?"

"I hate when people cover my mouth! It's your fault!"

"My fault! How is it my-"

Maria watched in rapt fascination as her brother and Albel The Wicked playfully bickered back and forth. To her, Fayt looked like an embarrassed and falsely accused puppy and Albel looked like a rumpled cat.

She was completely forgotten by the two, so instead of interrupting, she simply turned and made her way back to her dorm. If they wanted to fight like old house wives, she didn't want anything to do with it.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Fayt shoved his way through the over crowded hallways, trying to reach Nel on the other side. She was leaning on a locker, talking to another girl with silver gray hair held back by purple ribbons.

"Nel! Hey, Nel!" Fayt finally escaped the moving river of bodies to stand beside the two girls.

"Good morning, Fayt. Have you met Claire?" the red head gestured to the woman next to her. Claire smiled and gave a small bow.

"Hello. Nelly has told me so much about you, Fayt. I'm Claire Lasabard."

'_Nelly?'_ he wondered, glancing suspiciously at them. Fayt shifted his weight to the other foot. "Lasabard? Are you related to Mr. Lasabard?"

"Yes," Claire said with a smile. "He's my father." Fayt and her laughed over a couple jokes cracked about they're crazy teacher for a while.

"Fayt?" Nell broke in after a moment. "Where were you yesterday? Cliff and I couldn't find you."

An embarrassed blush spread across his face. How could he have forgotten Nel and Cliff? The three of them always ate together! He hesitated for a moment; a quick glance at Claire and the sight of her curious face damned him to tell the story.

"I…uh…was with Albel." He mumbled. Both girls stared at him, wide eyed and Nel even dropped her bag.

"What! How could you ditch us for that…that…that cretin!"

Fayt sighed. "Aw, Nel. He's not that bad. And I was with him because of our Symbology project."

"Symbology?" Claire piped up, a look of interest on her face. "You take Symbology? Isn't it a fascinating subject?"

"Dear," Nel cut her off. "That's beside the point. I want to know what Fayt was doing with…with…_Albel._" Fayt began to wonder why woman seemed to always hiss his name in disgust and loathing.

"We have to give a report on our partners, and find out how they're connected to Symbology." Fayt smiled at Claire's gaze of obsessive curiosity.

"Did you find out how Albel's connected?"

"Yeah. He has a moving tattoo, created by Connection and Manipulation to form the moving design." (1.) Claire mused on this for a while, before nodding and confirming that it would have worked. Finally, she raised and eyebrow, a not so good smirk on her face once again.

"How are you connected to Symbology, Fayt?" she asked. "According to the teacher, everyone is connected in some way. Some people just more than others…"

"I don't think I need to tell you that." The bell rang overhead, and Nel gave a small tug on Claire's hand.

"We should get going."

Claire nodded and the two of them said goodbye. Fayt watched them walk down the hall towards they're classroom, his eyes settling on they're intertwined fingers. He wasn't sure what to make of it; so instead, he just decided to forget about it, he needed to find Sophia anyway.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

It didn't take long for Fayt to find his girlfriend. Or should we say: it didn't take long for Sophia to find him?

The poor boy was walking into the cafeteria, wondering if he wanted anything to eat before he went back to his dorm, when Sophia's high-pitched scream of 'FAYT!' sounded through out the room. He winced unconsciously at the loud noise that seemed to want nothing more than to damage his eardrums. Before he could even turn around, the girl threw herself on his back, causing him to almost fall once again.

"Fayt! I was looking all over for you!" she said, laying a quick kiss on his cheek. "I didn't get to see you yesterday! You better not have been out with some other girl!"

Fayt grinned and shook his head, shifting a little so he could hold her up more easily. "No, I wasn't with a girl, Sophia. Don't worry. I was working on a project." For some reason, Fayt got the feeling Sophia really wouldn't be happy that he'd hung out with Albel all of Tuesday.

"Good! Because if you cheated on me, I'd be so angry! I'd have to cry and wine to all my friends, and they I'd have to get them to hurt you back for me! The days would be so lonely without you! I wouldn't have anyone to take me to the water park this summer and-"

Fayt listened to her ramble on and on about how much his breaking up with her would hurt her. She was still on his back, but he really didn't care too much. Well, her hips were boney and digging into his sides, but he could deal with that.

Fayt listened to her tangent about the two of them getting a nice house after collage, and Fayt began to wonder why all the girls he knew were crazy.

"Sophia, graduation is four years away. Don't you think it's a little…early, to be planning our lives together?" he winced at how mean that sounded, and hoped she wouldn't notice. Luck was once again, not with him.

"What? Don't you love me?" she asked him, leaning close to his ear. "We've been going out for a few weeks now, don't you think you should know? Haven't we had fun together?" her eyes narrowed at the boy's head below her. "You don't like me anymore? Or is it that you found another girl? I bet that's it!" she wiggled her way down from Fayt's back and glared at him.

"Aw, come on Sophia. You know-"

"I can't believe you! You probably have a crush on one of the flighty girls I see you with! I know you don't care all that much about me, the fact that you wont plan our lives after collage proves you don't intend to try and take this very far!"

"Sophia! You're over reacting! Four years is a long time! Anything could happen-"

"Never mind, Fayt. I have to go." She mumbled. "You're still coming to my party right?" Fayt nodded; of course he would still go.

"Sophia, I care about you, but we really haven't been going out for very long. Hold off the marriage at least for a month…"

"Fine." She huffed as she turned to leave.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Fayt slammed his tray down at the table, causing Mirage and Cliff to jump slightly. The angry and confused look was on they weren't used to seeing on they're little freshman's face.

"Fayt…what's wrong?" Mirage's hand landed softly on his arm, which he pushed off quickly.

"Nothing." He snapped. Cliff and Mirage shared 'a look' before turning back to Fayt.

"But dear, if you're upset, it will help to talk about it." Fayt glared at Mirage once again.

"I said, leave me alone!"

"But Fayt…" She tried once again.

"No! Damn it, woman! Mind your own business!"

"Now hey!" Cliff stuck in, starting to stand. "She's only trying to help! You need to talk a little-"

"Look! I don't need your 'help,' okay? Why don't you just go screw around with Albel again, Cliff!" Fayt froze as the words flew from his mouth. He hadn't meant to say them, but it had just…just happened! "Look…I'm having a really…irritating day. So just leave me alone." Fayt stalked away from the table and back to his dorm.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Fayt happily stomped his way back through the halls, quickly making his way back towards his dorm. He took a quick corner and ran smack into a warm body.

"Watch it!" Fayt snapped again. He glared at the person on the floor and noticed it was Ororon and standing behind him was Albel.

"Look dude, you ran into me. I don't think-"

"Look, you ass, I don't care what you think. All I need is to get back to my damn dorm and freaking get some sleep! I really just-"

"Ororon," Albel cut in. "Take off, I'll handle him."

"Handle? Handle! I'm not just an object to be palmed around and handled! I-"

"Fayt!" The Wicked One grabbed the boy and spun him around to meet his eyes. "Chill out, you can bitch to me. I'll make you some tea or something."

Ororon sat on the floor, watching in interest as Albel lead the over heated boy back to his room. He wasn't sure what he thought of the new, developing friendship, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Ororon had no say in what Albel did.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

"So, what the hell's wrong?" Albel demanded as he pushed Fayt into one of the stools.

"Women! Maria jumps on me and scorns you, Sophia's pissed at me 'cause I don't want to plan my entire life with her yet, Nel's being all weird and lesbian like, and Mirage wont stay out of my business!" he paused to take a deep breath. "Albel…why are woman so…"

"Irritating?" Albel suggested. "Annoying? Whiny? Stuck up? Fake? Puny? Stupid? Flouncy? Clingy? Loud? Nosey? Psycho? Weak? All of the above?" Fayt couldn't help but smile as Albel began listing off all the derogatory words he could think of for woman.

Fayt watched as Albel once again, moved around his small kitchen making instant tea while he himself sat at the counter fuming. When it was done, Albel handed him a mug and Fayt glared at it, clutching it tightly. Albel pulled up another stool and sat down to watch his younger…friend? Rival? Acquaintance?

"So…? Lover's spat?" he asked simply. Fayt's grip on the cup tightened even more.

"I guess you could say that." He hissed.

"You want to talk about it?" Fayt's glare turned on Albel.

"No." he spat and Albel shrugged.

"Fine. Whatever."

For some reason, Albel dropping the topic so easily made Fayt feel better. It was nice to know he had a…friend…who wouldn't pry for your every secret.

They sat in silence for a while, before Fayt decided to tell The Wicked One what had happened. He didn't know why, but Albel was just trying to help. He was only trying to be nice. For once.

"She wanted to make plans for us after collage."

"What? Already?" The Wicked One didn't seem to understand either.

"Yeah, and after I said I didn't want to, she went crazy. Asking me if I loved her, saying that I should since we've being going out for a couple weeks. Then she went and accused me of 'finding some other girl.' I told her that was nuts, but she just stormed off." Fayt sighed and gazed at his cup. "I'm blowing this out of proportion, aren't I?"

Albel shrugged. "I don't _think_ so. I know I wouldn't want some…woman planning my life."

Fayt lifted his head to stare at The Wicked One. "Why am I talking to you?" the shock in his voice was obvious, like he'd just realized whom he was having a friendly conversation with.

"Come again? I believe you're conversing with me because of crazy female problems. You went on an angry rampage through school, knocking down innocent bystanders and yelling at them until I saved you, took you to my room, gave you tea and allowed you to unleash you're wrath upon myself. That's why you're talking to me."

"Oh." Fayt paused before adding, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Albel?"

"Yes, maggot?"

"Women are so…bothersome."

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

1. Once again, Kaorustalker30 has helped with her wonderful review and has confirmed that this _may_ have been possible. Thanks!

Notes: Grr…writers block…but look! I'm still getting you chapters! It's just taking longer than I wanted! And now that I have Fayt and Sophia together, I have to get them apart! Whahahahaha!


	7. Fayt, You Ass

**Title:** I Thought I Knew You

**Author:** Ari

**Warnings:** Sophia being a bitch (Deal with it people, I don't like her.) Albel and Fayt hints! Finally! If you squint and look really, really hard!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not creative enough to invent Fayt and Albel. Nor Duo, Heero, Fanta, or Ryang. Or…any other characters I randomly stuck in here.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

**Chapter 7:**

Fayt, You Ass!

It was a few days after Fayt's rant to Albel about woman, and class progressed slowly that day. Fayt was currently sitting in Symbology, Albel next to him, bored out of his mind. Mr. Lasabard had given them a workday, but Albel seemed more interested in doodling then the project at the moment.

'Not that it matters.' He thought. 'We're ahead of everyone anyway.' Fayt leaned over to try and see what Albel was doodling, but the boy's arm was blocking the paper. "Hey Albel, let me see." He said while poking at The Wicked One.

"Hrm…hold on…" he mumbled/growled, not looking up from his work. Fayt sat back in his seat to wait for the man to finish. As Fayt was tossing project ideas back and forth through his mind, waiting for Albel to finish, Mr. Lasabard stood up and called for silence from the class.

"Now, with a raise of hands, who has found how their partner is connected to Symbology?" Fayt raised his hand, and so did some others, but more than half the class remained immobile. "Well, try your hardest. This is the main point of this project. Presentations will begin next Monday."

Fayt glanced over to watch Albel take a pink eraser to the paper. Finally, after some more erasing and a few tiny pencil marks, Albel sat back to look over the images. He then pushed the pages toward Fayt, who took them and looked them over in semi shock.

They were sketches of him, and very good ones at that. They were like character sketches, each one of him dressed differently with little notes off to the side.

The first one was of him in baggy black jeans with dozens of chains hanging from his belt loops. He wore a tight tank top with a mesh shirt over it.

The second one had him in loose dress slacks and a white button up shirt left open. A silver chain around his neck and matching bracelets accented bare skin.

The last picture in the stack nearly made his eyes shoot from their sockets. He was wearing layers of dark gauzy material for pants that matched the scarf like lengths tied around his neck and shoulders. They feel down his back like thin, wispy, black wings. He wore no shirt and he had black cuffs around his wrists. His eyes were lined with make up and his lips had silver lip stick. Once again, around his waist were silver and gold chains, and the glitter! He was…saturated…with glitter! Silver and gold glitter.

Of course, the sketches were all in pencil, but thanks to Albel's little side notes, he knew the colors. Fayt glanced at Albel just in time to see Albel glance at him.

"They're good, but why have you dressed me up?" Fayt glanced back at the images. "You have a thing for gothic fairies, don't you?" Albel shrugged and only grinned. "Albel?" Fayt questioned.

"Oh, we're going to party."

"Party?"

"Yes, you and me. I'm going to throw together a party of some sort." Fayt glanced at The Wicked One again, a curious look on his face.

"Really? And you want _me_ to come? Dressed in one of _these?_" Albel shrugged again.

"These are just ideas, but it'll be something similar." Fayt wasn't too sure how he felt about this, but he didn't say anything. Something was nagging in the back of his mind, some other party that he should know about…Whatever, he couldn't remember it, so he shoved the nagging feeling to the back of his brain.

"Fayt! Are you coming?"

He glanced up and snapped out of his daze, the entire room was empty, save for him and Albel, who stood patiently next to him, waiting. Cliff was standing in the door, Nel behind him.

"Cliff, I…I can't tonight. I have to work on my…project…with Albel." Fayt noticed Albel sending him an 'Oh, really?' look, but he glared, silently telling The Wicked One to shut up. Albel shrugged, a grin plastered on his pretty lips.

'_Pretty lips?'_ Fayt thought to himself. But he didn't have much time before Cliff broke back into his conscious mind.

"But, what about Sophia?"

Fayt's eyes narrowed a little, he was still a little irritated with his girlfriend. "What about her?" Cliff and Nel both scowled.

"Well never mind. If you don't know, then it doesn't matter." The red head hissed. Fayt watched them in shock as they both turned away angrily, leaving him standing there. Albel seated himself on the table next to him.

"What's with them?"

A simple shrug. "I don't know."

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

"Aw, 'bel! He is so adorable!" a girl named Shion giggled. Fayt had gone with Albel back to his dorm, figuring that he might as well be where he said he would be. Albel, a little happy that Fayt had invited himself over for no reason, had called together are small group of friends.

So, Fayt, Albel, Ororon, Duo, Heero, Fanta, Ryang, and Shion were all sprawled around Albel's dorm. Duo and Heero were cuddling on the couch, Ororon was in the chair, Albel was sitting at the counter watching everyone waiting for the popcorn, and Fayt was lounging on Albel bed, trying to stay away from Shion, who had taken a liking to messing up his hair. Ryang and Fanta had disappeared into the small bathroom twenty minutes ago, and had yet to come out again.

The microwave beeped and Albel got up to pull out the bag of popcorn and stick in another one. Shion relented her attack on Fayt and let him be, deciding to go pound on the bathroom door to torment her other friends.

"Popcorns done and movies starting! Get out here!" there was some muffled yelps and a couple giggles that made Fayt smirk and Duo catcalled.

Albel carried over two bowls of popcorn and Shion jumped up to help carry the 24 pack of Mountain Dew to the couch. Duo and Heero scooted over as much as they could, and Shion and Ororon dropped next to them. Fayt tossed his pillow at Albel, successfully smacking him in the face. He growled a little, but let the action slide. This time. Fanta and Ryang came out and called the chair, so Albel and Fayt stretched out on the floor.

They were already thirty minutes into the movie, Moonchild (1.), and they had yet get a minute of silence.

"Duo! Stop hogging the popcorn!" Shion hissed.

"Albel, stop poking me or I'll bite off your finger!" Fayt snarled from the floor.

"Fanta, stop fondling Ryang." Ororon spoke up.

"Shion, stop kicking me." Heero's voice sounded.

"Ryang, you smell like sex." Fanta purred.

"Fayt, some of that pillow is mine too, you know!" Albel stated, yanking the pillow over some more.

"Move and I wont kick you." Shion chirped.

"You're just jealous, Ororon!" Duo cackled.

Finally, ten minutes later, the popcorn was evenly distributed, pillows were evenly shared, causing the poking to stop, Ryang went to clean up, and Fanta settled down. Heero cuddled closer to Duo so as not to be kicked and Ororon sat in blissful silence.

Everyone was enjoying the movie immensely. The giant fish had just floated across the screen and Duo could be heard making some comment about drugs when a loud banging on the door broke the atmosphere. Grumbling, Albel got up and went to answer it. He had been nice and warm! Fayt's body heat was very comfortable, whoever this was, was going to die.

"Yes?" he hissed, yanking the door open to glare at the intruder. Unfortunately, the small girl glared right back.

"Is Fayt here?" she demanded trying to see passed Albel's body, but The Wicked One kept himself wedged in-between the door and the wall. She didn't need to see inside his room! "Well?" she demanded again. Albel shrugged and was going to shoot off a nasty comment when an arm slung itself around his waist to see past.

"Is it for me?" Fayt asked, pulling Albel away from the door. "Aw, crap." He muttered as he saw Sophia standing there. "Sophia? What's up? Why are you so dressed up?" he asked, eyeing her nice pink dress and fancy hair. Instead, she ignored him and pushed past into the room.

"I see your working hard on your project. Fayt, you ass. Is this what you blew off my birthday party for?"

Albel felt Fayt's arm go ridged and he glanced down to see the boy pale considerably. He was even too worried to notice how Fayt's arm stayed around his waist. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he didn't like that Fayt was worried. So he slung his own arm around Fayt's shoulder and gave him a nudge to snap him out of it.

"Hey, you better explain this to her." He mumbled. Fayt nodded slowly; well aware that everyone's eyes were on him. He finally let his arm drop as he walked forward and tried to take Sophia's hand. The girl yanked it back and glared at him.

"You better explain, Fayt. You yell at me, ignore me for a week, lie to your friends, blow off my birthday party for this gothic scum, and then have the gall to hang all over Albel-fucking-Nox!"

"Sophia, it was an accident…"

"Was your little gothic orgy really that important to you?" she spat. Albel's eyes narrowed.

"I think you better get out." He hissed, eyes staring down at her. She pointed a finger at him and snarled.

"Don't worry, I'm just about to leave!" she stomped up to Fayt, stopping in front of him.

"Sophia, I'm sorry. I-"

SMACK

Fayt simply stayed frozen in shock as she hit him. It was a girl smack, but it still stung. "We're over, Fayt. Have fun with these cretins, I know Cliff and Nel are disgusted with you too."

"That's it!" Albel roared. "You stupid wench!" he grabbed her by the back of the neck and jerked her around to stare at him. "You march in here, acting like you own the place, cut down on me and my friends, while acting like the work revolves around you! I can take that, it's happened before. But if you _ever_ hit him again," he leaned down close to her face and whispered. "then I will _personally_ kill you." That came out so only she could hear it. "Got it?" he asked, standing back up.

"Yeah." She glared again.

"Good." and not letting go of her neck, he threw her out into the hall. "Happy birthday." He sneered.

"Faggot." She hissed. Albel's eyes darkened.

"Watch what you say, wench." And he slammed the door and made his way back into the main room with Fayt. They dropped back in their spots to start the movie again.

"Hey, Fayt. You okay?" Duo asked from the couch.

"Fine." He said simply. "My cheek hurts though."

"Aren't you sad, Fayt?" Shion asked gently. Fayt sighed and rolled over so his chin rested on the pillow next to The Wicked One's face.

"No. Not really. We really never did much together."

"But didn't you-"

"Leave him alone!" Albel snapped. The Wicked One didn't like how they were badgering him so much. "He said it wasn't a big deal." He glanced over at Fayt who just stared at Shion's feet. "Anyway, she was a bitch, Fayt. You deserve better."

"What, like you?" he mumbled and Albel smirked.

"Yes. Like me-Ow!" he hissed as Fayt smacked him playfully. Albel growled and 'smacked' him right back until the two were wrestling on the ground. Duo, Heero, Shion, Ororon, Fanta, and Ryang just watched with smiles. After all, they could see it, even if those two idiots couldn't.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

"But I don't want to put them on!" Fayt folded his arms across his chest and stood firm. They were once again in Albel's dorm, and Albel and Fayt stood in the bathroom, trying to get Fayt into some, as Duo called it, party clothes.

Everyone was waiting out in the dorm as Fayt and Albel wrestled in the bathroom, and from the sounds, Fayt was loosing.

"Do you think he'll get him in the pants?" Duo's voice popped up from behind the counter.

"Fayt in leather pants?" Ororon questioned. "I doubt it."

There was a loud crash and some yelling and the sound of glass breaking from the bathroom. Duo started laughing as Albel started swearing with little Fayt swearing right back. After several more minutes, the door swung open and a pompous looking Albel strolled out, a look of triumph on his face.

"I am simply God-like." He announced before turning back and yanking a struggling Fayt out into the room. Duo, Fanta, Shion, and Ryang cheered at Albel success.

Fayt stood, shifting uncomfortably, in the doorway. Albel had managed to get Fayt into low cut, black leather pants and dark boots. He wore a red tank top with bleeding silver words 'Death and Blood' across his chest and a simple black button up shirt left open over that.

Fanta and Shion squealed and they, along with Duo, tackled him back into the bathroom. Duo calling out, 'Our turn' and Fanta yanking out a black hand bag. Now it was Albel's turn to listen to Fayt yell as Duo, Fanta, and Shion teamed up against him with cosmetics.

"Fayt!" Albel yelled while banging on the door. "If you don't let them do your make up, I wont love you anymore, you fucking maggot!"

"Fine!" Fayt hissed back. "I never wanted your 'love' anyway!"

"Fayt! You wound me! My poor, abused heart!" Albel chuckled.

"Don't worry, 'bel!" Duo yelled.

"Yeah, he's not fighting nearly as much as it sounds like!" Shion giggled through the door.

Albel allowed them to continue with Fayt while he shooed everyone off to get ready by themselves.

ONE HOUR LATER

The group was walking down the road, heading to the house the 'dorm party' was being thrown at.

Fanta and Ryang walked in front with Ororon close behind. Duo and Heero walked close together, hand in hand, and Shion skipped back and forth between all of her friends. Fayt hung in back with Albel watching him closely, still a little worried for his freshman maggot.

"Hey! Fayt!" someone yelled angrily from behind them. The group stopped to look back and see who would stop them. The angry glares of Cliff and the disgusted looks from Nel made Fayt feel sick.

"Aw, shit…" Albel hissed.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

(1.) Moonchild is the Japanese movie that Gackt and Hyde stared in together. WONDERFUL movie! So sad! Everyone should see it! There's a part were they go see some friends at a fish mart, and the guy was so high, that he thought there were giant Koi swimming around his head.

My main goal in all these chapters was to show you how Albel is. He acts differently in public than he does by himself. And he acts differently with friends too. I needed people to understand that but I think it was missed and taken for random insaneness. We must remember, what Albel thinks, isn't always what Albel does.

Now, just because Fayt's not dating Sophia anymore, doesn't mean he and Albel are going to jump in bed. They're just becoming friends, these things need to build, and I need more time to develop an actually plot.

My other goal in this chapter was to show you Albel's friends. In the school's view, they're outcasts, cold and mean, but they're all actually quite fun and they watch each other's back.

Don't worry; you haven't seen the last of Cliff, Nel, and Sophia. I will try to find a way to get Peppita and Roger in here, but I'm really not sure how to…

About Symbology in this story: I kind of set it up differently for the story to work. As you can tell from the project, Symbology has affected everyone in some way, some more than others. Fayt's in a big one, where Albel's is smaller, dealing with the tattoo. Some people, maybe have a family member that affects them or it could be as small as meeting someone with Symbology that had an affect one you. Everyone's different. And you'll understand when the class gives presentations.

Notes: Reviewing makes me update faster! And idea's from my friendly audience moves the story along quicker!


	8. Fine, Be That Way

**Title:** I Thought I Knew You

**Author:** Ari

**Warnings:** Fayt jealousy, shreiky girls, a couple more pretty boys to fuck up my plot, and I think Fayt's starting to like Albel, and Bel already kinda likes him back, OOCness? Most likely.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fayt, Albel, Adray Lasabard, Nel, Cliff, Duo, Heero, Ororon, Fanta, Ryang, Claire, Maria, Sophia, or the new characters that appear here. Wow…I don't own much do I? How depressing…

**Notes:** The Shion in this story is NOT Shion Uzuki from Xenosaga. I just like the name Shion. Of course, I left what she looks like up to each individual reader, because it really doesn't matter. She's a hyper, happy, person who takes care of her friends and holds HUGE ASS grudges if given the chance. I, personally, picture Shion blond, with green eyes, and really short. She wears black, just like everyone else, but her outfits are decked out in colorful accessories too.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

**Chapter 8:**

Fine…Be That Way

"Hey Fayt, what's going on, Kid?" Cliff asked, he and Nel moving to stand with him. Albel stood to the side, off to Fayt's right, watching him react to his friends. He wasn't too sure if he had the right to step in to have a word, even though he really wanted to give the Blond Ape a piece of his mind. Could the idiot see they were going somewhere? They were going to be late if he took too long.

"Cliff, I…what do you mean?" Fayt asked, not quiet sure exactly what Cliff was doing here. Fayt was a little worried for the immediate future, but hopefully, Cliff wouldn't put up too much of a fight.

"Why are you hanging around with this bunch of rejects? Kid, you know they're a bad influence." The blond sneered, as he looked Fayt over. "Leather pants? Make up? I mean really, look what he's done to you…"

Fayt felt his face flush in embarrassment. It only got worse as Nel nodded in agreement, her sharp glare at Albel showed her immense hatred for him. Fayt didn't understand. Albel had never forced him to do anything he didn't want to…well…except the pants, but Fayt had to admit, they weren't that bad. Obviously, Cliff and Nel were ignorant to how loyal Albel and his group was.

"They're not that bad, Cliff. They're actually a lot of fun to be around." He pointed out. He heard Nel sigh in disappointment.

"Fayt, this man is bad. Half the schools terrified of him for a reason!" her hands were continuously gesturing towards The Wicked One, who had stayed oddly silent since the beginning. Fayt was starting to hope that the man would lend him a hand…

Albel felt a tiny, warm, smirk creep over his face as Fayt stood up and defend him and his friends, but it was squished down and destroyed the moment Cliff and Nel opened their mouths again.

"Fun? They're nothing but druggie, gothic, bullies, Fayt. You know that. You witnessed it first hand the day you got here! Has he really corrupted you that much?"

Albel watched Fayt visibly bristle towards the words that came from Cliff's mouth, but instead of defending him, Fayt suddenly hung his head in what seemed like defeat, and Albel began to worry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow off Sophia." He murmured. Nel's face broke out into a smile and Cliff was grinning like mad. Albel just stood in the back, face now unreadable as a cold wind blew his bangs in his face and hid his eyes. "But I don't regret it. She was annoyingly clingy, and I had a lot of fun with everyone that night." Cliff's jaw dropped down and Nel's scowl came back.

"But Fayt…Sophia was-"

"Nel, I'm sorry. Albel is loyal to those who earn his trust. Duo is about the wildest, most happy person I've met, and Heero cares about him more than anyone. Ororon is quite yet extremely smart, and Shion is so adorable and cuddly. Fanta and Ryang are hard workers and they ALL defend and are there for each other." He paused to let that sink in. "The color of their clothes really doesn't mean a damn thing about the way they act."

Albel stood and listened in pride as Fayt supported each of his friends, all the while Cliff and Nel stood in shock. A warm feeling twinge in his throat, but it only lasted a moment. He walked up to stand directly behind the little maggot and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Come on, fool. We'll be late." Albel turned the boy and headed towards the house.

"He'll only hurt you, Fayt!" Cliff yelled after him. He wanted to turn around and reassure his friend that he would be just fine, but Albel's warm hand on his shoulder drew his attention away from the pair behind them, and all he could do was concentrate on the heat warming his shoulder while moving to stand just a little closer to the other man. It didn't mean anything of course…it was just cold outside that night. Right?

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

"Can you believe them? I've never been so…so…well I don't have a word for it." Fayt continued pacing the room, fists clenching and unclenching randomly. Albel sat quietly in the window, relaxing and cooling off from the stifling heat from downstairs. A hundred bodies in one room dancing, eating, talking, drinking, and making out tended to warm up a room…or a house. Fortunately, Shion had found them a privet upstairs room upstairs that had yet to be infected with fucking couples or passed out drunks. And it was still relatively cool.

"Hey, Fayt." Albel called without turning his head from the window. Fayt stopped to drop into the chair across from him at the desk. His hands had stopped clenching randomly, but now he just felt tired. Albel, on the other hand, was watching the boy out of the corner of his eye. He was irritated that the Blond Ape could upset the blue-haired boy so much.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"What's your connection to Symbology?"

Fayt raised an eyebrow and leaned back further into the chair. "That's sudden. Why? Aren't you suppose to figure it out yourself?"

"Well," Albel drawled in a fake, bored tone. "Since we have to present next class, I figured it'd be easier just to ask you…or I could force it out of you…" He glanced at the dark figure in the chair a few feet away from him.

"Alright." Fayt pulled himself from the chair. "I'll show you." He went over to the dresser and grabbed a scented candle off it, bringing it back to the desk near The Wicked One. Holding up a palm to the candle, a blueish rope of what Albel figured was 'energy' wrapped around it, tightened, and shattered it.

The Wicked One sat silently for a moment, staring at the shards of colored glass and wax strewn across the desk and floor. "Interesting…" he mumbled. Fayt shrugged.

"Maria normally puts the things I break back together."

"Your sister has a Symbology power too?" Albel asked curiously. Fayt nodded.

"Yep, we're freaks." He mumbled, staring at the glass on scattered on the glossy, wooden, desk. He jumped, a little startled, as Albel's hand landed firmly on his shoulder.

"Oi, fool. You're not a freak, you're my little maggot of destruction."

Fayt pretended to be angry, and reached up to tug on Albel's hair. "Humph…Thanks so much, Albel." He dropped his arm back down suddenly, realizing Albel may not want his hair touched. "Sorry about your hair…" he muttered.

Albel stared at him, red eyes burning into Fayt's forehead, and his dark clothes and hair shining in moonlight. "Oh yeah!" He suddenly kicked the boy softly in the side. "You owe me big time for that!"

Rubbing his side, Fayt smirked. "Hey, you totally deser-" a knock, sorry, a pounding on the door cut him off, and twin high, squeaky, shrilly, voices broke through the wood.

"Fayt! Are you and Albel in there alone! Together!"

"Hope you're decent!"

"Yeah! We're coming in!"

"Two seconds to put your clothes on!"

"Of course, you don't _have_ too!"

Twin giggles broke out just as the door opened. Fanta and Shion burst in, arms in the air. "Tada! We're here! We've come to save Fayt's innocence!" they cheered together.

"Hey…" Fanta mumbled, taking a look around the room. "It's dark in here, but you've both still got all your clothes. You didn't even loose your socks!"

"Yeah!" Shion agreed. "And you hair isn't tousled, the bed's still perfect, and you're not even sitting next to each other!" Shion caught sight of the broken candle and gasped… "Were you two fighting!"

"No. Of course not." Fayt laughed. "We were just trying to cool down from the heat, and we were talking. The candle was like that when we got here, but we didn't want to touch anything. It isn't our room after all."

"Did you really expect me to jump Fayt?" Albel cut in. "Because if so, you should know I would always ask first. It would be completely rude not to." The Wicked One watched as the girls erupted into more hysterical giggles, Fanta's cheeks flushing at the thought of them going at it.

"Well, Albel dear…" Fanta started.

"It wouldn't be the first time…" Shion agreed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you never asked _Cliff_ permission to jump his bones!"

Albel's lip twitched in annoyance. "You wenches have five seconds to get as far away as possible, before I destroy you…" they giggled again and booked it for the door, Fanta yelling over her shoulder that Ororon was looking for them as she jumped the stairs three at a time.

Fayt watched them go, a smile gracing his face. They were defiantly some really crazy girls. He stretched a little, and then turned to grab a hold of Albel's hand.

"Come on. Come dance with me." And he led The Wicked One down the stairs into the sea of bodies.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Fayt's head rested on the desk, his eyes were closed, and he was almost positive that drool was falling from his mouth. Albel sat next to him, chin in palm, and looking irritated and bored at the same time. Pairs of students were taking turns at the front of the class, informing the rest of them how each person was related to Symbology.

"And even though his leg was broken, and his arm torn apart, Sarah healed him. At that time, he didn't understand how she'd done it, but years later, he finally understood it." He bowed and took his seat again. The class clapped, as was polite, and Mr. Lasabard thanked and congratulated them on a good job.

"Now, who's next?" hands went up into the air, well, all except Fayt's and Albel's of course, but, because this is a Fanfiction, we must follow all clichés properly, and therefore, Mr. Lasabard will ignore all the other hands and call on The Wicked One anyway. "Albel, did you find how your partner is connected to Symbology?"

Albel cracked his eye open to look at his teacher. "Yes." He mumbled, blood red eyes shutting again.

"Well, are you going to tell us?"

"No."

"Uh…um…well then, Fayt…Did you find out how Albel was connected to Symbology?"

"Yes, of course. That _was_ the assignment after all." Fayt didn't even bother to sit up, and his bored tone was making Mr. Lasabard slightly agitated.

"Okay, will you tell us about it?"

Fayt took his time opening his eyes to turn and look at Albel. The man next to him stared back, but his face was strangely blank. "No. I don't think I will."

"You two do understand that your assignment was to find out how each other was related to Symbology, don't you?"

"Yes."

Mr. Lasabard stared him down with a frown. "So, how am I suppose to know if you actually did the assignment or not?"

Fayt was about to make some snappy remark, but stopped when Albel chuckled. "Just ask his girlfriend…oops, sorry, ex girlfriend. She bitch slapped him and dumped him because he ditched her to hang with me." And there was no more said on the subject.

"Alright…Sora, Riku, you're up next." Fayt glanced up to watch the two boys make their way to the front. The first was a taller man with silver hair and bright green eyes. He wore a yellow tank top and baggy blue pants. A pair of leather knuckle gloves hid his hands from view. The other man had messy brown hair, and friendly blue eyes, and he made sure to sick close to his partner as the walked up to the front. The smaller brunette spoke first.

"Riku, could summon darkness since he was little and…"

"Hey…" Albel nudged Fayt a little in the side. "Hey, who's the hot guy with silver hair?" Fayt glanced over at him, a frown on his tired features.

"Why?" he demanded sharply. "You like him?"

Albel smirked, his canine teeth showing. "Maybe…" Fayt scowled and turned away again. "What's wrong?" he murmured quietly, nudging Fayt again.

"Nothing, stop whispering, you'll get us into trouble." Albel frowned, his brain going into over time. Fayt didn't normally flip moods so quickly and it was starting to bug him.

"Sora can open and close locks at will. He's been able to do this since-"

"Fayt," Albel nudged him again, a little more harshly this time. "Come on you stupid fool, tell me what's wrong." He kicked him under the desk, and Fayt had to bite his arm to keep from crying out. "I hate being ignored."

"Nothings wrong." He snapped. "Don't talk to me."

Albel scowled and glared at the man next to him. He gave him a final kick under the table, and shoved himself back out of the desk, the entire class turned to stare at him, but he sent a death like glare at them, walked across the room, and dropped into the seat next to the silver haired man.

Fayt's eyes followed him as he crossed the room. He watched Albel drop down next to Riku, and start talking to the other person, purposely ignoring Fayt's irritated stare. The blue-haired teen finally turned back to rest his head on his arms again.

"Fine…be that way." He whispered into his arms.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Hi everyone! Did you miss me? I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update, but I had really bad writers block! I know, this is my shortest chapter yet, and again, I'm really, really sorry! But this was a good place to stop, and I figured you'd want it as soon as possible. Hopefully, the chapters will grow in length now that we have some sort of an actual plot coming in.

Well, this chapter took a weird turn! I'm staying at my friend, Red Crow's house, and I was writing while watching "House of Flying Daggers." And she told me to put in Riku and Sora, so I did. It was random, not planned, and the newly developing 'love square' was TOTALLY not what I expected. I now know what authors mean by the fic taking a life of it's own…

Hey, guess what! My hits say 637 people have read this story, yet I only have 101 reviews? What's up with that? 536 people too lazy to even say, 'Good job' or 'You suck?' what's up? Do you know that all of your absolutely wonderful reviews are what actually got me up off my ass to write/type this chapter? Do you want more? Cause unless I get reviews, you won't get anymore! Ya see, all you people make me feel so loved, that I couldn't stop on you! I'd feel awful! So keep filling me full of guilt!

Review!


	9. Still At A Loss, Buddy

**Title:** I Thought I Knew You

**Author:** Ari

**Warnings:** Friends 'helping' out, mention of Relena and Kairi, Relena and Kairi bashing (just a little, I held back) Bad language.

**Disclaimer**: I have the rights! I really, really do! Did! But…well…my dogs ate them! Seriously, I do own all these lovely characters! Really…I mean it…. not lying…fine…burst my happy dream….

**Notes: **I'm thinking about bring in Kazuki and Wataru again for a little while. Not sure about it yet though…if you see them, give 'em a cookie for being so ignored by me. And I'm still trying to figure out how to get Peppita and Roger into the story, but I haven't really figured it out yet. Help?

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

**Chapter 9:**

Still At A Loss, Buddy

Fayt was so out of it throughout the class that he didn't even notice when Sora dropped into Albel's seat next to him, until the brunette said something.

"Sorry, but my seat was…stolen." He wore a deep frown and his eyes were clouded with anger. Fayt sighed.

"No problem, and I'm sorry too. About him." Fayt jerked his head towards The Wicked One and Riku. Sora shrugged.

"It's fine, I guess…for now. I will get my seat back tomorrow, wont I?" he questioned, worrying seeping into his tone as he glanced over at Riku, who was busy discussing something with Albel.

"I don't know. It depends on whether or not he's going to be a huge ass again. Hopefully you will."

"But…aren't you friends with him? Can't you just…I don't know…apologize?"

Fayt was silent for a moment, seriously thinking about Albel for once. "Well, I don't really know what we are. I would say we're friends, but he may say differently. Albel's weird."

Sora shook his head. "Nuh uh, Albel's scary."

Fayt laughed quietly, his eyes still at the two men across the room. "No, he's really not. He seems that way normally, but once you get to know him, he a great person. I feel, safe, around him."

Sora stared at the boy with a smile as he mainly talked to himself. "It's kind of like me and Riku. Yeah, that reminds me exactly of me and Riku." Sora leaned back in the chair, arms behind his head, and eyes turned to look at the silver-haired man. "I hope Albel's gonna let me sit there, I don't like being far from him."

"You dating him, or something?" Fayt asked, turning to watch him.

"No. No, I'm not. But that doesn't mean I don't want to. I'm just pretty sure my feelings are one sided." He paused and smirked. "So what about you? You and Albel dating?"

"What!" Fayt cried in surprise. "No, of course not. Where did you get that idea?"

"Well," Sora started. "You and Albel remind me of me and Riku, and _I_ would date Riku if I could. I just assumed you had better luck. Don't worry, he'll come around."

Fayt wasn't sure what Sora was talking about, but he humored him and they chatted quietly through most of the class, quickly becoming friends. They were so caught up in their conversation, that neither of them noticed the pairs of jealous eyes staring at their backs.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Fayt and Sora pushed their way through crowed halls as the last bell of the day rang. It was pure luck that both of their final classes ended at the same time, and so Fayt invited the new boy to hang out with him in his dorm. Sora had quickly agreed. He was the kind and friendly type who always had room for more friends. He had informed Riku about the plans, but the other boy and just glared and gave a cold, 'Whatever.' Before he walked away.

They had just exited the main building when Duo ran up, panting a little from having to run across most of the building to catch up to the blue-haired teen. "Hey Fayt! Do you know what's up with Alb- Who's this?" the braided boy asked suddenly, eyes narrowing on Sora.

"A friend from my class, we're kind of having a movie night tonight. Sora, this is Duo. Duo, Sora." He introduced.

Duo smirked and crossed his arms, eyes still looking at the smaller brunette. "Oh, now I get it. No wonder he was so pissed."

"What?" Fayt asked. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Duo shook his head. "No, no! Nothing's _wrong_…it's just, Albel's crazy mad right now cause you ditched him for the new kid."

Fayt glared. "Oh really? Well, _he_ ditched _me_ first to go with some sexy silver haired boy. Albel ended up stealing Sora's seat, and that's how we got to talking. So you can tell Albel," he shoved a finger towards Duo. "To stop telling only half the story." Fayt turned and grabbed a hold of Sora's arm. "Let's go." He snapped, pulling them down the path towards dorm.

Duo watched them go with a smirk on his face. His purple eyes bright with mischief as his brain began cranking out plans. "Well, this will sure be interesting…wait until Hee-chan hears about this." He paused to consider for a moment. "And I'm sure the girls will get a kick out of it too."

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

"Okay, wait, so let me get this straight." Fanta stated, trying to clear her thoughts as they all went over the problem. "Albel paid some attention to this Riku person, Fayt got jealous, Albel actually _didn't_ notice his jealousy and got mad at him, left to go sit with this Riku kid, kicking Sora out of his seat. Sora went to sit with Fayt, and they talked, Sora likes Riku, and was jealous of Albel, Riku likes Sora and was jealous of Fayt, but neither of them will tell the other? Albel likes Fayt, he just won't admit it, and Fayt likes Albel, he just doesn't know it? And now they're all stuck in some weird and twisted love square?"

Duo nodded with a grin. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"That's crazy!" she cried, unable to comprehend the stupidity of boys.

"I know! Isn't it cute?" Duo cried. "Wouldn't it make an awesome yaoi, smut, doujinshi? Can't you just picture Fayt in a girls school uniform, all helpless and on his knees for Alb-"

"Okay, you can stop now." Ororon cut him off. "Some of us are straight. And did any of you think that Fayt might not actually be gay or bi? What then, if I might ask?"

Duo waved an uninterested hand towards Ororon. "Naw…it won't be a problem. Everyone's a little bit bi! It's all about the person, not the gender!"

"Spoken like a true, gay, man…" Ryang laughed.

"I resent that!" Duo growled in mock anger. "You wound me, Ryang! And here I thought you loved me!" he flung an arm out. "Oh woe is me!"

"All right, baka," Heero tugged the braided boy into his arms. "Lets actually work on some sort of plan."

"I say we lock 'em together in a dark room!" Shion yelled from her place on the bed.

"Naw, we kind of tried that already. Remember?" Fanta said. "At the party? And they were in there willingly. Next idea!"

"Write a couple love notes addressed from each other?" Duo voiced.

"Albel would never write a love note, and I don't think Fayt would either. That's more a Relena thing to do." Heero's low voice shot down his lovers' idea. Duo, on the other hand, shuddered.

"I can see it now. Pink envelope, written on pink paper with pink, glitter pens. Little hot pink hearts covering the entire thing, and sprayed with some expensive Paris perfume crap in a pink bottle. Delivered by her personal butler in her hideous pink Barbie limo…Hee-chan…I thought we wouldn't talk about her anymore!"

Heero smiled and kissed Duo lightly on the cheek. "Sorry, I won't mention her anymore."

"That girl sounds awful…" Ryang put in. Duo let out a choked laugh.

"Ha! You don't know half of it! You can't really understand Relena until she's stalked you around the world, stole your mail, and begged you to kill her…"

Ororon sat up and looked at the group. "Well, I personally think we should just leave them alone. It's not our business."

"Not our business?" Shion shrieked. "They are our friends. Of course it's our business! We owe it to them to help them out in they're immensely difficult time of trouble!" her voice continued to rise the more she talked. "They're too stupid to see what's right in front of them and they might loose each other before they even have each other! Its our job," she glanced at Fanta. "As devoted fangirls, to help our pretty, yaoi boys find true love and live happily ever after!" she slammed her fist down on the table, causing a cup to fall over and spill milk on the floor. "So I don't want to hear how it's 'Not our business!' anymore. Now start giving me ideas!"

"Amen, to that." Duo declared.

"Well," Heero started slowly, a little afraid of Shion at the moment. "I think we just need to make them jealous enough to realize what they've 'lost'."

Shion nodded a little. "Hm…you don't know what you've got till it's gone, kind of thing?"

Heero nodded. "In a way."

"It might work…" Duo agreed.

"Well, it's the best thing we've got." Fanta added.

"It's the only thing we've got…" Ororon mumbled.

"Well all right then!" Shion smirked. "Operation, 'Get Albel and Fayt In Bed' is underway! Meeting adjourned for today. Meet here tomorrow after class, same time, same place. And don't let the 'targets' catch wind! These meetings are of uttermost secrecy! We need to formulate a plan tomorrow!"

"Yes, Sir!" Fanta saluted.

"Cool!" Duo cheered and waved.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow guys." Ryang raised a couple fingers.

"Whatever. You're all idiots…" Ororon stated as he left the room. "I'll see you tomorrow." He called from the hallway.

"Ja ne." Heero muttered, as he followed Duo.

After everyone was gone, Shion sat back and smiled to herself, pleased with how well that meeting had gone. Albel would be jumping Fayt in no time! All she needed was a little bit of time, and Matchmaker Shion would have the job done right!

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

"It's just so weird. I remember hearing all about you two, and the pranks you pulled on each other. And now you're friends…"

Fayt shrugged. "Its because of Symbology. I _had_ to get to know him, and then I realized I like hanging out with him more than Sophia. It was completely accidental…Besides, Sophia was a little…clingy…I guess…and pushy."

"I hear ya. I've got my own crazy girl stalker. Her names Kairi. Craziest bitch on the planet! Whiny, pushy, spoiled. Her main goal in life is to get between me and Riku."

"Heh, sounds like Relena…Oh, Relena is Heero and Duo's crazy stalker." Fayt added. Sora laughed.

"Why is it that all gay guys have crazy woman stalking them?"

"I'm not gay, though." Fayt pointed out.

Sora shrugged. "Yeah, but you're not really straight either, are you?"

Fayt cocked an eyebrow at the boy lounging on his couch. "Huh? That made no sense at all, Sora."

"Sure it did. You're not attracted to the same sex, but your not really attracted to the opposite either. You've had one girlfriend in your nineteen years of life, and Sophia doesn't count! From what you've told me, you only went out with her because she looked like Ameena. Who, I might add, was more like a sister than a girlfriend."

"Sora…" Fayt stared at him. "I've known you for a day, and your already acting like you can read me better than some of my oldest friends. How do you do that?" Fayt had never been good at reading people.

"It's a gift." He shrugged. "And, well, when you're friends with some one like Riku, you learn to read people…" Sora swung his feet up onto the table in front of him and stared at Fayt. "Look, the way I see it is, you're not straight, and you're not gay. Yet. You have the potential to go either way; you just have to meet someone. You're kind of lucky. Some people aren't born with the choice…"

"I guess so…when you put it that way, you're right. It's just so weird…"

Sora shook his head. "Not really. Did you know, that about ten percent of the people you meet in your life are gay or bi, and you rarely ever know it?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Well, you learn something new everyday!" Sora cheered happily. "Now! Lets watch a movie!"

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

"You do understand, that you're jealous, angry, pig headed, stupidity, has forced my best friend and biggest crush over to YOUR biggest crush, right?"

Albel didn't even bother to look up from what he was reading. The only sign of acknowledgement coming from him was a small, rude, 'Eh…' Riku had been on his ass all day about 'scaring Sora away, ' but as far as he could tell, the smaller brunette was getting along just-fucking-fine with Fayt, and Fayt didn't seem to mind at all…The magazine in his hands began to crinkle and rip as The Wicked One's grip tightened on it. He wasn't jealous though…nope, Albel Nox could never be jealous…he was simply…insulted…that he was being ignored. Yes, that was it, he was insulted.

"Nox, you better fucking be listening to me. I want you to straighten this out! I have been working hard for months to figure out Sora's feelings for me. I didn't let Kairi, may her worthless soul rot in hell, get in the way, and I sure as hell wont let you!"

Albel growled quietly, rubbing the bridge of his nose to try and get rid of the headache forming. When he'd seen the sliver-haired man, he had never thought he'd be such an…irritating worm!

"Look, _Riku_!" he hissed, magazine forgotten on the floor. "I've been working on Fayt pretty hard too. _You_ had it easy; you two were friends to begin with! I had to deal with him hating me…so shut up, you irritating pretty boy!"

Riku crossed his arms and scoffed. "Well look at the pot calling the kettle black!" he shot. "You only have yourself to blame for his hate. You were, and always will be, an ass!"

Albel glared. "Look, I could just leave it be, and you'd loose your precious boyfriend, or, you could actually turn your smart ass mouth towards something useful, like helping me come up with a plan."

Riku laughed. "Hm…if I 'loose my precious boyfriend,' then you do too. Or did your little brain not realize that?"

"You, Riku, are an ass!"

"Well _tit_ for fucking _tat_, Albel, The Wicked!"

"I hate you, you pathetic junkie."

"Takes one to know one…"

"Insufferable cod!"

"Masochist!"

"Devil spawn!"

"Homicidal maniac."

"Faggot."

"Ha! Look who's talking!"

Albel smirked. "Yeah, but at least I top, pretty boy uke."

"Excuse me? You did _not_ just call me 'uke.' I'll have you know, I play seme in ALL my relationships…well…except that one time with Ansem…but I was drunk!"

"Mm hm…yeah, sure…"

"Hey!" some one started pounding on the door. "Could you keep it down? Some people don't want to hear you two fight like rabid dogs all day and night."

Albel simply flicked the door off, while Riku snorted. "Go away. No one wants to hear you bitch and moan all day either." A growl was heard from the hall, followed by a quiet, 'Why I never!' as whoever it was stomped back to their room.

"Now see what you did?" Albel growled. "You've upset my neighbors."

"I'm gonna kill you-"

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

"Alright! Plan 'Get Alble and Fayt in bed' has started! First try! Do your best!" Shion cheered. Her and Duo were sitting quietly outside Fayt's dorm room the next morning. Hopefully, Fayt was still there, if not…well…the braided man would figure that out later…

Shion took off down the hall to go meet up with Heero by Albel's, leaving door to try the knob to get it. It turned easily and he made a mental note to lecture Fayt on leaving his door unlocked. He pushed it open and stepped into the room, his mouth dropping open at what he saw.

Fayt, Sora, and Wataru were all cuddling in Fayt's bed together. Fayt in the middle, with Sora spooning on his right, and Wataru on his left. None of them looked well clothed under the thin, white sheets…

Duo's mouth continued to hang as Kazuki walked into the room, towel around his waist and hair still damp, he must have come from the showers. The blond smiled and stopped to check out Duo as he stood there.

"Hi, come to join in on our little orgy?"

Wait! Okay…I'm just joking! Did I get ya? Come on! Like Kazuki would EVER share Wataru and like I'd ever take Sora from Riku, or Fayt from Albel! I thought you knew me better! Back to the story…

Anyway…Duo pushed the door open and peeked inside. Wataru's bed was empty, like it normally was, he tended to stay in Kazuki's dorm, and Fayt was still sleeping, curled up in a tight ball underneath the blankets.

Duo padded into the room and knelt in front of the sleeping boy. Slowly, he leaned closer, so his mouth was only a couple inches from the boy's ear. He then smirked, before letting out the loudest, most shreiky scream he could.

"WHA! SOMEONE! SAVE ME! I'M DYING HERE! OH HEERO! NO! ALBEL! I NEVER KNEW! OH STOP! DON'T TOUCH THERE!"

Fayt bolted into an up right position, his eyes darting across the room to see what the matter was. "DUO! What the hell do you think you're doing here!"

Duo smirked. "Why, waking you up, of course! I just wanted to tell you the great news! Seems our little Albel is growing up!" Duo glanced over at Fayt. "It's rumored, that he took his pretty silver haired friend out today, if you know what I mean…"

Fayt raised an eyebrow. "Nice try Duo, but its only 7am. You know that Albel can't actually function properly until at least 9am and three gallons of coffee."

Duo gave him a quizzical look. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I've never heard anything like that."

"Really? He told me so himself when I dropped by around six…that was when we were still fighting, by the way."

Fayt watched in amusement as Duo's eyes nearly flew from their sockets. "You went to Albel's at 6! Oh my God! Not even we're allowed over until 9! Ever! How'd you do it?" he asked eagerly.

"Really? I've been over there loads of times before 9, you just can't hold a decent conversation until about 9…" Fayt paused. "Wait…so your telling me you don't know about his morning problem?"

"Morning problem?" Duo raised and eyebrow. "Still at a loss here, buddy."

"Hm…well…how about his tattoo? Know about that?"

"Albel has a tattoo? Kick ass! I wanna see it!" and with that, Duo ran out the door, slamming it shut as he left, leaving Fayt to sit in bed with a few new things to ponder. Lost in thought, he slowly stood and knelt next to the bed, he reach under and pulled out a small trunk. Opening it, he shifted through a few pieces of clothing until he found what he was looking for.

Fayt pulled the white bear from the trunk, shut the lid, and then kicked it back under the bed. He sat down, staring at the toy, almost asking it what he should do, since it knew Albel best. Unfortunately for him, the bear remained silent.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Wha! I don't know what's going on! So many things are just…happening! I don't know what I'm doing anymore, so please, bear with me…

I'm sorry I pulled a 'no reviews, no new updates' but I really didn't mean it like that. I just want you to update, because your reviews are what make me want to keep posting here…if I didn't get them, I'd leave beginning to bug me. I'm starting on a web page for my friends and I, and it should be done soon. I would never stop ITIKY, I'd just stop posting it here.

But to make up for my meanness, look! Chapter! Shiny and new! And two days after the last update! And it's longer! Do you forgive me?

Oh, and I already have the next surprise guest planned out, I just need to factor them in! They're a request from two wonderful people! I hope everyone will like them!

My Internet was down when I finished this; otherwise it would have been up last night. As it was, it's still a pretty quick update…don't eat me!


	10. Sickly Bile

**Title:** I Thought I Knew You

**Author:** Ari

**Warnings:** Stupidity,

**Disclaimer**: I…Have a dream! And in this dream…all anime is mine! And unless God himself decides to bless me, for some unknown reason, my dream will never come true! BUT! I can still dream and you can't stop me!

**Notes: **COOKIES AND SMACKS! You'll understand later…

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

**Chapter 10:**

Sickly Bile

"I love…chocolate." Sora mumbled quietly. Fayt snorted from his seat, and them swore as milk went up his nose. "Something funny, Fayt? Something wrong with liking chocolate?" he glared at the man across the room.

Fayt, on the other hand, shook his head. "No! No of course not! It was just…so…cliché. Of all the things to say, you pick chocolate?" he smirked again and looked back down at his cup.

"Riku…gave me the first chocolate I'd ever had…for my tenth birthday."

"Tenth?" Fayt cried. "The first time you had chocolate was when you were ten?" Fayt couldn't help the rudeness, he was completely shocked.

"We grew up together on a really small island that didn't have chocolate. Well, some boats stopped in once to pick up some supplies, and they had some chocolate with them. I really wanted some, but my Mother said no, since we didn't really have much money at the time. I was sad, but not too badly, I understood." He paused and smiled a little, getting lost in the memory. "The next day was my birthday, and Riku brought a bag to my house, it wasn't wrapped, and inside was a bar of chocolate. I think it was the best present I've ever gotten."

"I'm sorry for laughing. I didn't know." Fayt paused. "I like tea." He offered. Sora grinned and shook his head.

"That's almost as cliché as chocolate." He giggled. Fayt shrugged with a large grin.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I didn't always like tea, until I came here and Albel started pouring it down my throat. Now, it relaxes me."

Sora nodded, a content smile on his face. "Just like me and Riku. Again." He cracked open an eye to look at Fayt. "You two are way too similar to me and Riku. It's starting to creep me out."

"My story is nothing like yours." Fayt pointed out.

"Whatever you say, Fayt."

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

"_Excuse me." _A woman's voice came over the loud speaker in the middle of physics class. _"Is Fayt Leingod in class?"_

Albel's head snapped up at the sound of the other man's name. Mr. Lasabard gave a response, but The Wicked One was too busy staring at Fayt, trying to figure out what the office would want with him. They hadn't spoken in three days, even after Shion and Fanta's excessive shouts of anger at them acting so childish, but Albel always ignored them. He would be childish if he damn well felt like it.

"If it doesn't take too long, come back to class alright, Fayt?" Mr. Lasabard nodded at him. Fayt nodded back, gathered his things and left the room.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Fayt pushed open the glass door into the office, and the woman at the front desk smiled up at him. "Fayt Leingod?" she asked, holding a clipboard out for him to sign. He nodded and signed his name to get out of class. "Please, sit in that room." She pointed to a door behind her. "Your sisters already waiting in there."

"Maria?" he asked, surprised that his sister was called also. The woman nodded and took back the clipboard. Fayt pushed open the dark wood door and spotted Maria right away. It seemed that the room they were in was a waiting room, and there was a second, closed, door on the other side of the room.

Fayt smiled and took a seat next to his sister on the chair next to the closed door. "You know what this is about?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nope. I have no idea. Hope it's not bad news though…" Fayt gave a small nod, and sat back to wait. Five minutes later, the door open and shouts filled the room.

"And I don't want to see you in here again, Ed! Rules are meant to be followed!"

A boy, maybe a year older than him, walked out of the room scowling. He clutched the door, and turned back to face whoever was yelling at him, face red, and blond hair frizzed.

"Sure thing, dear!" he yelled. "I know how much you hate seeing me anyway!"

"Edward! You know-" but Ed slammed the door and stomped off huffing and mumbling out of the room. Fayt and Maria watched him go, a little bewildered. It seemed that the boy was having a rather…personal fight with someone who was suppose to be their principle. The door reopened a moment later, and a tall man with short black hair and a blue suit nodded to them.

"The Leingod kids?" he asked coldly. Silently, they nodded and stood, quickly following him into the room. Fayt stared at the odd blue suit and white gloves with the odd star, almost cult like, design on them.

"Sir?" he asked. "Are you in the military?" the man stared at him, and Fayt thought he was going to be yelled at, until finally, the man sighed.

"I used to be but I quite a while ago. Ed doesn't seem to understand student-teacher relationships very well…it's not allowed, in case you didn't know."

"You two worked together in the military?" Maria asked. "But he looks so young…"

"He's very gifted, but that isn't important right now." He cut the conversation off. "My names Roy Mustang, principle of Elicoor ll, and I'm suppose to inform you that after this week, you'll be transferring out. Your parents contacted me about your move, and I wish the two of you had told me sooner. It was very sudden."

"We're moving?" Fayt cried. "Since when?" he turned to look at Maria, "Did you know?" he asked. Maria shook her head.

"No, I haven't heard anything like this from Mom and Dad…I wonder why they didn't tell us?"

"Well, you know now. So be sure to be ready. Next Friday, that's six days from now, you'll be transferring out. It was a pleasure teaching you, and it's sad to see you go." He stood and offered his gloved hand to each of them, and then led them to the door.

"Thank you for telling us." Maria spoke up. Roy gave a curt nod.

"No problem, and, if you don't mind, don't mention that…thing…with Ed." He smiled and shut the door before either of them could answer.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

"You're leaving! But why?"

Fayt was sitting in Duo's room, along with the entire group. Shion was up and pacing, ranting to herself about Fayt's, as she put it, problem. Fanta and Ryang were sitting at the table, worried looks on their face. Duo and Heero were on the couch, neither having said a word. Duo looked to be lost in thought. Ororon stood against once of the walls, and Albel was lying on the bed, glaring at the ceiling, he hadn't said anything either, but the ceiling must have done something awful to him to get him so angry at it.

"Well, I'm leaving because I have to. My parents are moving." He said simply, a slight shrug disguising how upset he actually was. This shouldn't have affected him so much; after all, it happened all the time. His family moved almost twice a year because of his father's job.

"Where are you going?" Fanta whispered, it almost seemed like she was afraid to speak.

"The States."

"America?" Duo shouted finally. "God, I'd love to go back there! Home sweet home!" almost all eyes turn to glare at him. Albel didn't turn, he was too busy glaring at the ceiling, and Ororon was too good to glare at something like Duo.

"It's not surprising, my family moves all the time, and I'm use to it." Shion and Fanta looked close to tears.

"When are you leaving?" Shion asked. It seemed like all her plans were forgotten with the news of her friend's departure.

Fayt turned to look at Albel. "Friday."

"Five days!" Fanta screamed. "But that's not enough time! We have so much to do before you go! You can't go so soon! Tell your parents to wait and-" but Fayt wasn't listening. He was still looking at Albel, hoping to find some sort of reaction in his face. Unfortunately, it seemed The Wicked One really didn't care all that much.

Now, I know that's not true, and you know that's not true, but Albel can be pretty good at hiding emotions. So for now, Fayt will just have to think Albel doesn't care about him. After all, what's Fanfiction without angst? But wait…good old Duo…?

"Albel?" the braided man spoke up. "Aren't you going to say _anything_?"

"What's there to say? There isn't anything we can do about it."

Nope, not even Duo will change Albel's bastardness. But give him a cookie for trying, and Albel a smack for being stubborn. Come on everyone! I wanna see smacks and cookies in my reviews! Oh, and give Fayt a good smack too, for being blind _and_ stubborn.

"Just leave him alone, Duo." Shion scowled. "He's just a stubborn jerk."

"Childish too." Ororon finally spoke up.

"Thank you!" Fanta yelled angrily. "Its nice to know someone agrees with me."

Fayt turned away from Albel and smiled. "It's alright, stop calling him names. I think I'll go give my teachers my notice." Fayt wandered out the door, the lock clicking behind him and none of the people in the room moving until he was gone. Each of them simply watched him.

"He was smiling-" Fanta mumbled.

"-but he seemed pretty devastated anyway." Duo finished for her. Both of them, and everyone else turned to stare once again at Albel.

"What is wrong with you?" Shion demanded. "He's leaving! You know? Goodbye? Forever! Are you stupid?" her voice was shreiky and cracking.

"Yes. I get it. What's your point? It's not like there's anything I can do." He sat up and made his way to the door, stopping just as he opened it to turn back and face them. "It's not like he'd stay if I asked him to." And he left too, going in the opposite direction Fayt had headed.

Shion glared, face turning red as she stared down the door. "BAKA!" she screamed.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Albel wandered down the halls, no particular destination in mind. He wasn't too sure how to act or feel around everyone now. Fayt was leaving, and that sucked, but he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't want the other boy to leave, he liked him, but what could he do? For some reason, his head felt fuzzy, and he felt like throwing up, maybe he was getting sick. Should he go bug the cooks for bread? That always helped stomach acid…but then, maybe he was just hungry…

Albel shook his head angrily. Or maybe he could just stop lying to himself and admit that Fayt leaving was messing him up more than he normally was.

The Wicked One halted and sighed, leaning against a door to think things through.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Fayt smiled as he handed the last noticed to his last teacher, but the smile only reached his lips. He was sad, no, he was depressed, and he didn't know why. He shouldn't be, this kind of thing happened all the time, he should be used to it know. When he had first come to this city and school, he knew that he'd be leaving eventually.

His friend's reactions were what he had expected. Some crazy upset, and other, silently upset. Even Cliff and Nel were a little messed up at his departure. They had hugged (Nel) and smacked him roughly on the back (Cliff) all the while saying how much they would miss him, and how they wished they'd had more time to get to know him.

Fayt just wished that…maybe…Albel had been a little more upset. Fayt decided that Albel would be the person he missed the most.

His mind began to wander back to the beginning of the year, which seemed so far away now. How he and Albel had fought, and then been forced into semi friendliness by a teacher, all leading up to a comfortable friendship that was now over before it even settled.

A bile started to rise in his throat and Fayt quickly turned his thoughts to other things; like cleaning his room.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Okay! There's the rest of the chapter. Not much, I know! But don't worry, I'm starting chapter 11 at this very moment, don't worry; you wont have to wait long.

Thank you all so much for being patient with me. And thank you everyone for all your nice (to me) and mean/homicidal (to Greg) words to help me out. Your reviews really did make me smile and laugh. You guys are just the best; I don't know what I'd do without all my lovely reviewers.

Now, onto ending suggestions. I can…

A: Have Fayt leave, and set up for a sequel,

Or

B: Not let him leave and end it kinda…badly…or…I don't know how it'll end!

All I know, is I'm leaning towards Fayt leaving, and that's what's being planned out in my mind at the moment, but if you reviewers start gnashing teeth and claws at me, I'll work on changing it.


	11. I'm Sorry

**Title:** I Thought I Knew You

**Author:** Ari

**Warnings:** Sadness?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, or anyone, except the setting and plot idea

**Notes: **I'm so sorry it took so long! And I'm really sorry the last chapter was so short, but just wait for the sequel.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

**Chapter 11:**

I'm Sorry…

If I should leave, this very moment, I would fear. For I've never know completeness like being here. Wrapped in the warmth of you. Loving, every breath of you. I dread the day I…

Fayt dropped down onto his bed, the small amount of light from a single lamp on his night table enough to let him see what he was doing. The numbers on the alarm clock next to the lamp blinked a violent red that hurt his tired eyes. He read the numbers and sighed at how late it was. 4:30 am was much too late…or early, if you will, to still be packing.

Fayt gave a scratchy chuckle. _Still_ packing? He glanced at his open suitcase and the three shirts, one pair of pants, and a single sock that had managed to make their way into it.

Fayt had been packing all day, because he was leaving later that morning. Yet, he simply couldn't get anything done. He just kept getting sidetracked. A book he forgot to return, a teacher he needed to speak too quickly. He was hungry, or he need to shower before he left. Didn't he borrow so and so a CD? The excuses just kept coming, and even though, at the time, they seemed very important, now they just seemed desperate and sad.

There was a strong wind outside, it seemed like it was going to storm. Typical, and kind of funny.

Fayt kicked at the carpet under his feet, wondering if he'd have time to say goodbye to anyone later. Would he want to? Or would saying goodbye just make it harder? Shion, Duo, Heero, Ororon, Fanta, Ryang, and…Albel. Fayt didn't think he had the strength to say goodbye to Albel. The young man wondered when The Wicked One had wormed and pushed his way into Fayt's life so firmly. He hadn't even noticed it until now, hours before he was leaving.

How would Fayt's days go without Albel? Who would make sure he ate enough? Or who would keep unfriendly attention away from him.? Who would laugh, well smirk, at him when he did something stupid? Who would drag him to his room and pour tea down his throat, even when Fayt didn't want it? Who would help him with his 'party clothes' if Albel wasn't around? Who would make him go to a party for that matter? Who would fight over the pillows on the floor during movie night? Would there even be a movie night at this new school? Fayt wouldn't ever get to truly apologize for cutting off Albel's hair, and he'd never get to see Albel's hair, long and shimmery black like it was suppose to be. What about that 'next time' when Fayt was supposed to pay for lunch? Would he ever find something as special as Eli again? And, who would be there to calm him down when he was upset? To just sit and listen, not asking questions or demanding answers? Who would tell him he was stupid? And who would call him a maggot? Who would tell him that he was worthless? And who would yell at him and fight with him and compete with him, all the while laughing with him, throwing an arm around his shoulder in comfort at the end of everything?

And, when would he be able to say he was sorry?

That he was sorry for fighting with him, for cutting off his hair and destroying his room, sorry for taking Mr. Wiggle's and never, even now, giving it back. Sorry for ever getting jealous and not telling the real reason why. Sorry for being a stupid fool. Albel always said he was a fool.

Fayt stomach ached, and he had to stop thinking like that, in the train of thought, or he felt like he was going to throw up. All he could really do was clutch Mr. Wiggles and try to breath steadily. And as the minutes ticked silently by, not a single new item of clothing went back into his suitcase.

The only time he even looked up, was when his door clicked open and Wataru walked in. the boy glanced at his blank face and the open and pretty much empty suitcase to figure out what was going on.

Wataru didn't know Fayt very well. They shared a dorm, but neither he nor Fayt was in it very much. All they really did was sleep here, but that didn't stop him from sitting next to the blue haired freshman and put an arm around him in sympathy. Wataru knew exactly what was going though his head right now. The same thing had happened with him and Yuichi. To hate someone so much, and suddenly realize you never hated him that you actually care about them more than anything…

"Fayt," he said quietly. "You have to tell him. Before you leave."

Fayt didn't look at his roommate, but he did hear what was said, he just didn't understand. What would he know anyway? Wataru didn't know him really at all.

"Tell who what, Wataru?" he asked quietly.

Wataru smiled sadly. "Tell Albel that you love him."

Fayt's entire body stiffened and he jerked away from Wataru, jumping off the bed as quick as lighting. He stared at Wataru, anger and confusion running through his head and being transferred to his face.

"What…what do you know?" he yelled, his body almost shaking. "You…you don't know…anything!" he hissed, his voice cracking as he tried to deny what he remembered. Warm tea, and open ears, teasing names, and funny jokes, pillow wars, and firm hands taking his to pull Fayt behind himself. The trust of being allowed in his room when others were not. Of being allowed around him during his weaker states.

Fayt dropped down onto the floor as old memories and subtle things he'd never realized trampled his already tired and confused brain. And as he struggled though them, all the pieces seemed to point to exactly what Wataru had voiced.

But it wouldn't happen.

Fayt wouldn't ever tell him. He was leaving tomorrow, and nothing could stop that. He would just leave, exactly like was planned, and Albel would just get on with life, just like before.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

It was 11:30, almost noon, and Fayt was defiantly gone. The whole group, now missing its newest member, was sitting scattered in Albel's room. Shion was on the couch crying into Fanta's shoulder, and everyone else sat in silence, not saying anything.

Loud growls, smashes, and screams of anger could be heard from the bathroom that Albel had disappeared into some time ago, but no one had the guts to go knock to see if he was okay. A loud clatter of the shower rod and a shattering sound of the mirror rang through the room. Each sound making Shion wail harder.

Duo winced at every sound also, and clutched at Heero's hand tightly, hoping beyond all hope that maybe there would be a knock on the door in just a second, and Fayt would be there. Just a second… Just a second….Just a second…

And there suddenly was a knock. The group's heads snapped in the direction of the door, and the bathroom door flung open, smashing into the wall. Albel stomped out, hands bleeding and eyes red from…irritation. Even Shion managed to stop her sobs to quiet hiccups and silent tears.

An immense pain of hope began to well up in Albel's chest as he stood at the door, hand on the knob, too afraid to look through the peep whole. He finally turned the knob and opened the door, his throat filling with bile and the anger filling his chest doubling at the sight of Nel and Cliff at the door. They each supported mirror looks of sadness that each of the others had.

"What…do you…want?" Albel growled out in miss directed anger. Fayt was gone. The only person he thought he knew completely was gone. And now these idiots were here! Probably to rub it in his nose, well then he'd just have to eradicate both of them!

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

When Albel had opened the door, Nel wasn't sure what she had expected. Maybe no change? Slight sadness maybe? But this? Albel's knuckle's dripped blood all down his arms and onto the floor. His eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep, anger, and from holding back all tears.

She looked down the small hall, at all the people seated around the room. They were all huddled into small comfort groups, each one had a haunted look of sadness, and one was clearly sobbing her eyes out, and being held by the other girl.

Nel herself didn't know why she was here, it just seemed to be the right thing to do. But now she knew. She stepped foreword and wrapped her arms around The Wicked One in an awkward hug that neither of them was used to. It was hard to do, his face was a mask of scowling, growling, anger. The fury seemed to radiate off of him and seep into the very walls around him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. And then she let go and left, taking Cliff with her. The blond had simply nodding in Albel's direction. And as she turned to go, she watched as Albel's shocked face finally broke from anger to sadness as he sank down to the floor, head resting on his knees and bloody knuckles clenched as tears finally racked his body.

**Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari**

Took me long enough? Huh? Well, say goodbye to story one! There will be another one, so don't you worry. I'm working on it! I know this chapter was dreadfully late and short, I feel so stupid. You're all so wonderful and you waited so long for such a short and final chapter. But a short chapter is better than no chapter right? Maybe?

Do you forgive me? I really do feel terrible….

I really hope chapter 1 of whatever the next story is going to be called? Any ideas for cool/awesome plot twists? I really love putting in fan ideas!

Again, I'm horribly sorry! Please review? But if you've all left me, I'll understand….


End file.
